Splintered Souls
by Vandileir
Summary: Gohan is forced to go to HighSchool. He ends up living in Satan city, and becoming friends with Videl. Can she help him heal the scars the Cell Games left? What happens when she learns that he is not just a normal student?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:  
  
Ok, this is my first fic. in a while. Its going to be a G/V because Gohan is cool and Videl is hot (*Grins*). Gohan might be a little out of character (Well, a lot. I made him a little calmer, cooler, and serious. Did I mention he's a little depressed and has serious emotional scars?). I'm going to take down the majority of works I have posted, I wrote those in a happier time, and quite frankly I don't feel that way anymore. This story is an example of my new writing style.  
  
Anyway, this is not really A/U it holds the main story line, but has a few more twists, as well as focuses more on Gohan and Videl naturally. One other thing, I'm going to be mostly writing this thing from work in my free time, witch means a lot of time to work on it if I'm not busy, but if I am, don't complain if I cant get chapters out for like a week. Anyway, thx for taking the time to Click the link and try out my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Splintered Souls  
  
By Vandileir  
  
Has your mind ever had a battle with it's self? Where one side is fighting and the other is giving up? Well, my life, as of late, has been much like that. When I say as of late, I mean the last 7 years..  
  
Why do I keep going? I wish I knew some times. Maybe its my mom, maybe its my brother, but I do. Day in, day out, I keep going. For them I guess.  
  
Bulma came up with the bright idea of sending me to public school, to "snap me out of it." If I wanted to be out, I would be, but I rather like the day to day mulling about that I have fallen into. No cares, no worries. A little studying, that's about it.  
  
But no, I have to get up every dam mourning and drag my half-a-Sajin ass all the way to Satan city. Speaking of Satan city, isn't that just a little ironic, just a little?  
  
So today I start, but I can't seem to pull my self out of bed.  
  
"GOHAN! You get up, dressed, and downstairs this instant young man!"  
  
I got out of bed. Pulled on the first pair of clothes I could find. Oh, and the school badge, I attached it to the strap of the bag my mother had gotten me for a present.  
  
I headed down stairs.  
  
Goten was bouncing around. Was I ever that young? No, I wasn't, I feel rather screwed out of my childhood. Oh well, I'm happy he can be free like that, he reminds me so much of. of. dad. I felt another pang of guilt. I shouldn't complain about my childhood, after all, I did rob Goten of a father.  
  
I was running a little late. I consumed my breakfast in an instant and bolted out the door, or I would have, mom stopped me.  
  
"Gohan. Smile?"  
  
I forced one.  
  
"Gohan, try and have a good time, a little socialization will be good for you."  
  
"Ok mom. I'll do my best to fit in."  
  
"No Gohan, not just fit in, have fun. Please?"  
  
"I'll try mom."  
  
"Thank you sweetie."  
  
I took off, full speed towards Satan city. I always loved flying, still do. Gives me time to think, time to ponder, and sort things out. So that's what I did, the same thing I always do, I think. Is too much thinking bad? Don't know. Don't care.  
  
I saw the city in the horizon. I was over the alleys now. I ducked into one. I think no one saw. I walked out onto the street. I headed towards where I knew the school to be. But something caught my eye, rather some one. It was a girl, short, black hair, and pigtails if you can believe it. What I couldn't believe is that she was chasing four rather large men. What's more is they were running away scared. The four ran into the alley, I poked my head into the alley. Uh oh. well, now it looked as though she was backing up a little. I was about to jump into help when she decked one, and he fell, hard. He was out. Wow!  
  
The other 3 charged at her, she blocked them all effortlessly, and with two kicks, sent the two largest to the ground, and flipped the small one over her shoulder into the wall. She turned around to leave when one stood with a gun. She was to far away to do anything, and she had nowhere to run. Well, I think I'll help.  
  
"Ow!" the bullet bounced off of my chest.  
  
The thug stood mouth open, shocked. The girl, as far as I could tell, was in the same state.  
  
"Don't you know it is senseless to kill?" I walked towards him, he fired all the rounds at me, dam those things sting.  
  
My energy was beginning to rise. I could sense the girl backing away from me. My hair started to spike. The thug reached a wall. I picked him up by his shirt. I went super. I could smell the urine I assumed cam from him.  
  
"If I find you have caused any one harm or pain, I will not be happy." I accented the word happy by putting my fist through the stone wall, next to his head. He promptly fainted at that point.  
  
I turned towards the girl. Wow, she was beautiful, blue eyes, and the body of a trained fighter.. And the pigtails made her look really cute.  
  
I stepped towards her, she fell over her own feet, and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. I reached a hand down to help her up, she stared at it.  
  
"I don't think that one will be bothering anyone for quiet some time. You know, you're pretty strong. Well. are you going to let me help you up, or are you going to sit on your ass the whole time? Here." She took my hand and I helped her up. I'll never forget her voice, it was soft yet firm, feminine, but strong..  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I was about to tell her when I realized I was still super. I weighed the effects of what telling her could do, so I decided to cover.  
  
"I'm. I'm."  
  
"You're the gold fighter!" Ok. So she covered for me  
  
"Well. I guess you could say that.." It's true to a pint right?  
  
"Really? Wow. you were at the Cell Games?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Another pang of guilt  
  
"Tell me about it please, what really happened?" Uh oh. time for a hasty retreat  
  
"Um, I'd rather not talk about it. Hey, I have to go, I'll see you around.."  
  
"Videl, my name is Videl." Videl huh?  
  
"Ok Videl, I'll see you around. Later." I took off into the sky.  
  
"Bye.." She stared at where he had flown off into the air  
  
I landed on the roof of the school, only then did I power down. I bolted in the door, and down the stairs. I rushed into the main office, had to get my schedule.  
  
"Ok, room 201." I rushed down the hallway to my right... only to realize I had no idea, which way I was going. I wondered for a few minutes until I found the main entrance. to my surprise, a certain short girl walked into the room. Well, why not?  
  
"Um. could you help me find where room 201 is? Sorry, I'm new here."  
  
She seemed to size me up for a second then she responded  
  
"Sure. I guess, I'm headed there anyway, fallow me."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
She started walking and I tailed behind. In no time we made it the class. She entered first.  
  
"Miss Satan, why are you so late? "Um.. I was. I mean I."  
  
"She was helping me out, I'm new here, and I was a little lost." Well, I had to help the girl out.  
  
"Ahh, you must be Son Gohan."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Well, miss Satan, you take a seat, and you Mr. Son, you may introduce your self to the class.  
  
I walked up to the front of the class.  
  
"Um. hello, I'm Son Gohan."  
  
"Wow, what a cutie isn't he Videl?" The blonde in the green tube top said  
  
"Is that all you think about Erasa?"  
  
"No, but I wonder where he lives." She spoke out. "Hi Gohan, I'm Erasa, where do you live cutie."  
  
Well, isn't she friendly? Great now all the girls are giggling except. Videl wasn't it? Hey, am I blushing? Dam. better answer quickly so I can sit down.  
  
"Um. I live in the 409 mountain area." The giggling stopped and there was only a few open mouths remaining..  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"That must be quite a commute..." The blonde haired jock pointed out.  
  
Dam, stupid Gohan, Stupid! Blend in you moron.  
  
"Oh, I'm staying in a place here in Satan city while I'm in school. Um. I go to my real home on weekends, yeah." That seemed to calm the looks. Except for one, was she scowling at me? Yup, that Videl girl was definitely giving me the evil eye? What did I do?  
  
"Thank you Gohan, why don't you take a seat next to Videl, on her right."  
  
Well, better her than that Erasa girl, who might I add was eyeing me like a piece of meat. Id rather be ignored than slobbered on.  
  
Class was boring, I haven't done this type of stuff since I was 15, but I promised mom I would try, so I'll do what I can to pay attention. Which is good because it will take my mind off the fact that Videl hasn't taken that stare off me since I got here. thank Dende the bell rang. Time for home. I waited for everyone to leave the room before I started to head out. But as I was passing through the door, a figure appeared in front of me.  
  
"I want to thank you for covering me this morning. But keep in mind I don't like people that hide things, and I know you are, that was a pretty quick cover, about your house. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Cover? I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"You can't fool me Son Gohan, I know you're up to something. I'm not your average girl, I can tell."  
  
She was right, she wasn't the average girl, she was strong for a human, and from what I can tell, very smart.  
  
"I'll find what your hiding Gohan, believe me." She walked away and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Dam, she is almost as bad as mom."  
  
Speaking of which, I should be getting home. I left the front of the school, walking down a few blocks till I could duck into a quit spot. I finally found a nice spot to take off in the park, when I noticed a rustle to my left. Seeing only a tree, I focused my KI sense on it. Dam, that girl is good. Well, lets see how good, walked out of sight of the tree. In my spot, I could see her jump down and run near where I had been, I lost her I guess, she was looking all around. I approached her silently when her back was turned to me.  
  
"You know it's not nice to fallow people. Right?"  
  
She jumped a little and turned around in a start.  
  
"How did you. where did you?"  
  
"Your not the only one who can be stealthy Videl, if I didn't want you to, I wouldn't even let you see where I am."  
  
"Oh really, that's brave talk to say to the daughter of the World Champion.."  
  
"World Champion?"  
  
She stared at me incredulously.  
  
"You don't know my father, Hercule Satan?"  
  
I did, but not how she meant, better play dumb.  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"What! Were you raised in a barn or something? "  
  
"Well.. Kind of. I mean, we just recently got indoor plumbing and what not."  
  
A sweat drop formed on the side of her head. but she snapped out of it.  
  
"Well, since you don't know, my father is the one who had beaten Cell."  
  
"Oh, that was him? He must be strong." I felt sick saying that.  
  
"Yup, he's the strongest in the world, and I'm getting close to his level. One day, maybe he will let me challenge him, and I can see how far my training has brought me."  
  
If only she knew she already was his superior. My opinion of Hercule dropped another notch, lying to the world is bad. Lying to your daughter, that's disgusting. . .  
  
"So you're really strong too huh?" No sense hiding things that aren't necessary to hide, my father is. was a former champ as well.  
  
"I would love to challenge you to a spar some day, I haven't had a good challenge in. (My mind echoed 7 years) a long time." It couldn't help but come out sounding sad. She seemed to notice.  
  
"Maybe I'll take you up on that Son Gohan, if you can prove you are a worthy opponent that is."  
  
"I'm sure I could, but I'm sorry I don't have the time right now, I must be getting home." "Alright, where do you live, I'll give you a ride in my jet copter, I owe you for helping me this morning in class anyway." She tossed the copter capsule on the floor, and before my eyes popped out a Hover Jet.  
  
"Thanks, really, but I only live just a few blocks that way." I pointed east.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, ill see you tomorrow Gohan." She hopped in the jet and took off.  
  
"Well, she certainly seemed to warm up quite a bit."  
  
I gave a quick check and took off into the air. Towards CC, the apartment thing wasn't a bad idea now that I think about it. Hell, mom and Bulma want me to get out and socialize more. This is a perfect way to do so. Hopefully Bulma would be able to help me figure out what I can do, and at least mom will listen to her.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm sure that probably sucked. Sorry, I'm out of practice writing. Anyway, I take all reviews, good and bad, so please do a guy a favor and review. Constructive criticism is preferred, but flames are amusing and sometimes helpful. Anyway, thanks for reading, next chapter shouldn't be out in to long. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Ok, I managed to get the second chapter done at work again. Before I post the one following this, I might release a songfic prequel of sorts. It's an idea I've been juggling for quite some time. It will focus on Gohan dealing with Goku's death around the age or 16. I'm just searching for the right song now.  
  
The second thing I would like to say is that yesterday I received a review that was above and beyond the call of duty. Thank you Mira for bringing back some confidence to my work. Because your review made me feel like working on this more, I was able to finish this chapter in no time at all. Thus it will be dedicated to you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I love flying, I really do. So much time to think, so much time to wonder about your self. I spent a lot of time flying after father died. I remember the day after. Not even Piccolo could get near me. Of all people, Vegeta was the one to try and calm me down the most.  
  
I'll never forget what he said: "Your father is proud of you. You were a true hero that day, worthy of your Sajin ancestry." That was a lot coming from him. At the time, not even that was consolation. After thinking about what he had said for a few seconds, I had torn into the sky.  
  
I didn't come home for two weeks. When I finally did, everyone was waiting for me. Mother was so worried. I expected to be yelled at, or berated, but nothing came. No words were necessary, no explanations required. That day, in reality, was the worse day of my life. It was the day I found out I would be having a little brother.  
  
I noticed Capsule Corp was approaching in the distance.  
  
You might ask me why that news would make me so sad. Sad is really the wrong word for it. I love Goten with all my heart, but at the same time he is an ever-present reminder of my failure.  
  
I landed on the front lawn.  
  
Mom is right, I do need to get out, shake my self out of this. As much has I love him, having Goten around will make that impossible. Oh I know it's not his fault. In all actuality, when it comes down to it, it's mine.  
  
I knocked on the door, and chipper young Trunks answered it.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I kind of need to talk to your mom."  
  
"Oh, ok, moms in the lab. You know where it is right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Thanks Trunks."  
  
I headed through the halls of CC, it never fails to amaze me how large the place was compared to my own home. I passed the Gravity Training chamber. The display indicated the gravity was set to 450; Vegeta must have been in there.  
  
He had been training non-stop for the last 7 or so years. I think it was his way of dealing with father's death, holding onto the idea that one-day dad would return and he would have his chance at a rematch.  
  
I finally found the lab entrance. Upon entering I noticed Bulma was nowhere to be found. She's always in here, so she will be back shortly I guess. I sat down at the desk, inspecting the room. Various items lay thrown about the place, ranging from parts to books. It had a mad scientist atmosphere to it, though a little more on the contemporary side. One thing in particular that caught my eye, was a picture, or rather one picture holder with two pictures within it.  
  
One picture contained a photograph of Bulma, Vegeta and baby Trunks. I couldn't help but chuckle at it. Bulma had her hand over her mouth, almost as if she was trying not to laugh. This laughter might have been caused from Trunks pulling on Vegeta's hair. All though obviously irritated, the Sajin prince was almost, smiling?  
  
The second picture was of Bulma and the group. The day I had met them all at Master Roshi's. Dad was holding me, I had my head hidden with my hat and buried into his chest, my tail clutching at his arm. I stared at the picture. Eventually a sad smile escaped my lips. A voice broke my trance.  
  
"You know dam well your father would not want you sulking like this."  
  
I hung my head; I felt there was nothing I could say in my defense or anything I could say that could justify.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, that was not my place to say."  
  
"No, your right Bulma. He wouldn't, that's actually why I came here today. I need your help."  
  
"What can I do for you?" She seemed a little surprised that I was asking her for help.  
  
"Well, two thing actually. I want to move into a place in Satan City. Mom wants me to fit in, and traveling 500 miles every day isn't exactly easy to cover, know what I mean? On top of that, it will be good for me to get out of the house, well at least I think it would be."  
  
She seemed to debate it a little in her mind.  
  
"I think your right Gohan, it would be great for you to get out of the house, and experience the city like that. What about your mother? She's not going to stand for it."  
  
"That's the other thing Bulma, mom will listen if you tell her. She values your opinion, and she will, at the very least, hear you out."  
  
"I don't know Gohan."  
  
"Bulma, Please?" She rolled her eyes  
  
"Alright Gohan, I will deal with your mom. In fact, I can do one better."  
  
She walked over to the filing cabinet and produced a plain manila folder. She came back over to the desk, and took a seat. After sorting out the contents, she handed me a piece of paper. It was the deed to a house.  
  
"It belongs to Capsule Corp, it was a lab, but we haven't used it in almost two years. If you want, I could turn it into a place for you."  
  
"That would be great! Thank you so much Bulma." I think she noticed the excitement in my voice.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, I owe you, you and your father so much. You have saved my life more times than I can count. This is the least I can do."  
  
"Thank you Bulma."  
  
"Ok, it's settled, I'll have work started on it. Oh, I'll also stop by tomorrow and see your mom."  
  
"Great!" I noticed the clock on the wall. mom is going to kill me.  
  
"I better get home Bulma, you know how mom is."  
  
"Ok Gohan, stop by tomorrow, and I'll let you know exactly what is going on, ok?"  
  
"Alright Bulma, I will. Thanks again." I was about to head out the door but she said one last thing.  
  
"Let it go Gohan, no one is blaming you except your self. Please Gohan, remember that."  
  
I looked at the floor for a few seconds before giving her a nod, and then I passed through the door. I made my way back through the halls of CC. I exited the house and was about to take off, but Trunks stopped me.  
  
"Hey Gohan, want to spar?"  
  
"Sorry Trunks, I would, but I got to go home."  
  
"Oh, afraid of me are you, ok, I'll let you go this time, but you will have to fight me next time. Oh, and tell Goten I said hi. Bye Gohan."  
  
I shook my head and took off towards home. This apartment idea sounds better every time I think about it. Only one Obstacle left, my mom, though hopefully that will be resolved tomorrow.  
  
My thoughts passed over the day's events; I haven't had so much to do in such a long time. It feels a little weird. First this morning with those thugs, and Videl, then school, and now my own place. My thoughts focused on her.  
  
Videl, daughter of Hercule Satan. Who would have thought that, that oaf could produce a daughter that was both beautiful as well as one of the strongest people on the planet? Beautiful? I hadn't even noticed I had thought that, but it's true, she is. Though maybe she doesn't know it. And wow, what an attitude. Well, at least she showed she wasn't all-bad. She's a fighter, and from what I hear, the town hero. I need a good friend, I can't think of anyone better so far.  
  
Home was approaching. I slowed a bit, not being too anxious to be 'greeted' by my mother. I was supposed to be home quite some time ago. Inevitably, I landed and entered my home.  
  
"Son Gohan, where have you been?!" I cringed at her voice. Timidly I responded.  
  
"Talking with a friend, and then I stopped off at CC. I'm sorry mom, I didn't have a way to let you known would have been late, or else I would have."  
  
She seemed to weigh what I had said, the whole time eying me down.  
  
"Alright Gohan. But please go up stairs and do your homework."  
  
"Ok mom, I will." She didn't need to know I had done the little I had before I had left school.  
  
I ran upstairs, and into my room. I briefly wondered where Goten was before kicking my shoes off and depositing my self on my bed. I had a little while till dinner so I let my mind wonder. You know, letting it think about what it wants to, not stopping what it hits on.  
  
The first thing I usually hit upon was always dad. But today was different; the first thing on my mind was not what I had expected. It was Videl. The girl proposed quite an enigma. Most of that was why is she so interested in me? She obviously could tell I'm hiding things from everyone, but why such interest? (Maybe she likes you?) Where did that come from? Like me? Sure, right, I don't even like my self.  
  
Before I knew it, an hour had gone bye.  
  
"Gohan, dinner is ready!"  
  
I headed downstairs; Goten was at the table already, fork in hand. He really is so much like dad. I felt a fresh swell of guilt. I sat at my place, Unable too look up from the table. Mom said we could start so I served Goten and then my self. He started in on his and I on mine. Dinner was fairly silent, save the sound of silverware and Goten's chewing. Mom spoke out though.  
  
"So how was your day Gohan? Did you enjoy your first day at school?" she asked curiosity and expectedness in her voice.  
  
"Actually, I did. Well, not the actual classes, I'm a little advanced for them, so I was a little bored. But the people were fairly (I paused) interesting."  
  
"Well, please try and pay attention Gohan, though as long as you keep your grades up, I suppose its fine. And which people would these be."  
  
"A few here and there were nice, and I met this Videl girl, she seems pretty cool." Mom cocked any eyebrow at me  
  
"A girl huh?" uh oh, she was getting ready to move in for the kill. Quick change the subject!  
  
"What did you do today squirt?" I directed at Goten  
  
"Nuttin really." He mumbled through a mouth full of food before swallowing  
  
"Mommy and I went looking for berries, and then we went fishing." That explains the large quantity of fish in tonight's dinner  
  
"That's good, have fun?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Mom gave me a look, then just smiled at us.  
  
Dinner eventually ended. Once again I washed the multitude of dishes that had piled up (Sigh). Eventually I said good night to mom, and made my way to my room. I stripped to my boxers and crawled into bed. It was a little early, but I was fairly exhausted. I lied awake for a little while, thinking. I'm always thinking. Again my thoughts lead to Videl. Why is she on my mind so much?  
  
I hadn't noticed but a smile had crept up on my lips. I wouldn't have made any note about it, but it was the first time in quite some time, that I had, by my self that is, smiled. It wasn't for anyone but me this time. It wasn't to make mom feel better, or show I'm ok; it was just a genuine smile.  
  
I thought of something else. I think tomorrow will be the first time in as long as I can remember, at least in some degree, a day I'm looking forward too.  
  
A/N: And so another chapter comes to conclusion. The next may take a few days, I want to straighten out the story line (that's my problem with all my works, I start them on the fly, write them on the fly, and end up getting lost) so I want to take a day or two, just to draw it out, and see where I want to go. In the interim, I should be able to kick out a songfic. Thanks for reading, please review of you can. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Ok, I finished chapter 3 today, I wanted to post it before the holiday, seeing as I wont be back in the office till Monday. I decided what I want the relation ship aspect of the story to look like, but I'm still not sure where the plot is going to go. Hopefully I will sort that out over the break.  
  
On another note, I need some feed back on how Gohan's new character is looking. I don't mean weather you like it or not. I mean what you think of it in a whole, and any changes or inconsistencies that exist.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Before I had even lifted the covers, i felt my stomach grumble. Well, breakfast is the all-natural Sajin alarm clock I guess. Slowly pulling my self from my bed, I looked out the window. A pleasant day I guess, somewhat sunny, though it looked a little breezy. I pulled out some suitable clothing and tossed them on my bed. Grabbing a brush and towel, I made my way to the bathroom.  
  
I looked in the mirror at my self. The usual frown stared back at me. I pulled my self from the mirror and hopped in the shower. Making the water as hot as I could stand it, I let the nights dreams fade from my memory. The dreams generally never failed to come. They ranged in appearance but always held the same tone. More importantly they were always about father.  
  
I let the water soak into my hair, finding some soap I lathered it. Rinsing the soap from my hair, I let the water soak into me again, closing my eyes. A particular memory of the dream flashed before me, and I crushed the soap I was holding out of frustration. I turned off the water and let my head rest against the tile in front of me.  
  
"Father. . ."  
  
I stepped out of the shower; wrapping the towel around me I stepped up to the mirror again. I did what I could to brush my hair. God dam spikiness, one of the disadvantages of my blood I guess. One of the many disadvantages I added bitterly.  
  
I made my way back to my room. I felt a little damp still, but I got dressed anyway. I had chosen a dark gray tank top, with a black button down shirt over it, though I kept it un-buttoned. I also wore a standard pair of blue jeans. i looked at my self in the mirror, something was missing.  
  
"Oh, I got it."  
  
I remembered my birthday gift from Bulma and Vegeta. I reached into my desk drawer and pulled the small black box from it. Inside the box rested a silver chain, and on it, in silver as well, was a single Sajin word.  
  
Again Vegeta had surprised me that day. In fact, he was the one who presented me with it.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
"Today you are a man in terms of Earth customs. But in Sajin customs, you proved your self of that when I first had met you. The courage and strength you have shown is at times mightier than that of greatest Sajin's that have ever lived. You have proved your self a capable warrior again and again. You should take pride in yourself and your accomplishments, and that is why I had Bulma make this for you."  
  
He handed me the box and continued as I opened it.  
  
"That is the Sajin word for pride. When you look at it I want you to remember that as your prince, fellow warrior and friend. . . I am proud of you Gohan. And so is your father, I know it to be so."  
  
He walked away before I had a chance to say anything. I just looked down at the chain in my hand.  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
I placed the chain around my neck and once again looked at my self in the mirror. An improvement I guess. I made my way downstairs. Mom was at the stove and Goten was not so patiently waiting at the table. I took a seat.  
  
Mom came over to the table with a large amount of food. She stacked a plate in front of me, and one in front of Goten. I started to eat, but mom spoke.  
  
"You look good when you try Gohan."  
  
I looked at her strange.  
  
"You're quite the handsome young man, and the outfit seems to suit you."  
  
"Thanks mom. . ." I returned to the food in front of me  
  
The rest id breakfast was silent. I finished my food and brought my dishes to the sink. I grabbed my bag and was just about to head out the door when mom stopped me.  
  
"Gohan, if you need to stay later today, don't worry about it, as long as you have a good reason, I won't be angry. Ok?"  
  
"Ok mom." I gave her a weak smile and went out the door  
  
Leaping into the air, I turned towards the city. I took through the air. Before I even knew it, I had reached the border of the city. I landed about ten blocks away from the school, on the other side of the park. I walked along side of it, simply trudging along. That's when I heard a large amount of yelling.  
  
I saw three men running towards a car, and to my surprise, Videl was trailing behind them. Just before they got to the car, Videl managed to catch the slowest man, tackling him. While beating him down the tall one crept forward. She saw him as he drew near, leaping at him and catching him with a nee to the mid section. She stood before him as he bent over. As she was about to strike him, but the third guy, grabbed her in a bear hug, lifting her from the ground.  
  
At this point I started to move closer. The tall one had finally caught his breath and straightened up. He raised his hand to swing at her, but I interrupted him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"And why not kid."  
  
"Well, normally, I don't like hurting people, but touch my friends or family and I can easily be persuaded to change my mind." I said with a cold stare I hadn't used in quite some time  
  
He faltered for a second but walked closer to me.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing, be careful!" Videl was still suspended in the air  
  
I heard her but said nothing, letting the fool come closer to me.  
  
He stood right up to me, neither of us moved or blinked.  
  
He swung his fist at my stomach, but quickly regretted it has he broke a few of his knuckles against me. He cried out in pain and grabbed his hand, falling to the ground. I picked him up and tossed him into their car from where I stood. He dented the side a little. I was about to free Videl, but it looked as though she had it covered. She stood free, dusting her hands off, as her former captor lay stunned on his front. I walked over to her.  
  
She gave me a look that was questioning, surprised and maybe a little bit angry.  
  
"You know Gohan, I didn't need your help."  
  
"Maybe so, but I helped anyway, didn't want you to get hit after all." I gave her a semi smirk  
  
"Well, thanks I guess."  
  
She looked at the dent in the car.  
  
"Maybe you are fairly strong after all." She said, giving me a sideward glance.  
  
"Well, I have been training a good portion of my life."  
  
"Me too. Anyway, were going to be late for class, let's go."  
  
"What about them? I nodded to the bodies  
  
"I already signaled the police." She motioned to her watch. "I work with them sometimes so we use this to keep contact."  
  
"Ahh, I see. Well, lets go."  
  
We walked towards school, talking about different things, martial arts mostly. I wasn't lying to her, but I felt bad about only giving her half- truths. I couldn't very well tell her a tall green man trained me when I was four. I don't want her to look at me like I'm a freak. After all, the idea is to fit in.  
  
It was nice being able to talk with some one outside of the circle I had grown up in, and I actually felt I could open up with her a little as well. Before either of us knew it, we had reached the school. We walked into class. The teacher instantly commented on our lateness.  
  
"Miss Satan, Mr. Son, this is becoming a bad habit. Please come to class on time."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I had to stop some robbers this morning, and Gohan was only late because he helped me out."  
  
"Oh really, the kid doesn't look like he could do more than wet himself." Everyone laughed at what the blonde jock had said.  
  
"Actually Sharpner, I'm quite sure Gohan could take any one in this school, except for me that is."  
  
"So Mr. Son, you're a fighter and a scholar?"  
  
"Scholar?" Videl gave me a questioning look  
  
"Yes miss Satan, I believe Gohan scored the highest in the schools history for the entrance exams."  
  
The class seemed to come alive with small conversations.  
  
"Um. . ." I kind of just laughed nervously and put my hand behind my head.  
  
"OK, that's enough class, Gohan, take a seat. You to miss Satan." We quickly made are way to are seats.  
  
"You know Videl, that's two days in a row both you and Gohan came in late. If I didn't know you better I would guess there's something happening there." Erasa managed to giggle out.  
  
"What? Me? Gohan? No, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Though he is pretty strong, and a martial artist as well. I don't think there is anything but a friendship 'Happening'." (You almost sound disappointed.) She silenced the inner voice that had spoken.  
  
"Ok! Then the cutie is still up for grabs" The bouncing blonde made a traditional anime 'V' with her fingers. Videl just rolled her eyes, turning her focus to another boring school day.  
  
Once again the day passed uneventfully until the bell sounded and a very bored Gohan made his way to the school exit on the roof. However, just before he could pass through the door to freedom, he was again stopped by a rather short figure.  
  
"Why are you on the roof Gohan?"  
  
"Videl! Um, no reason. Just felt like coming up here."  
  
"Right. . . so you don't mind if I tag along then, do you?"  
  
"Of course not." He laughed, slightly nervous.  
  
He walked aimlessly on the roof a little, stopping when he reached the edge, Videl suspiciously eying him the whole time.  
  
"So Gohan, how good a fighter are you."  
  
"I'm pretty good I guess. I never really thought about how I stacked up to other people though. So I don't really know."  
  
"Well, I would love to find out Gohan. I can tell you're strong just by looking at you, but I'm curious as to how strong. You know, tomorrow is Saturday. Would you like to do some training?"  
  
"Sure I guess." I said after debating for a moment  
  
"Ok, You're going to have to tell me how to get to your house though. You said you live the 409-mountain area right?"  
  
"Yeah. . . But I think it would just be easier to show you. I was going to head home tonight, but I guess I can just stay one night extra and show you tomorrow. Why don't I meet you here at the school, figure be here at seven tomorrow morning. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Do you have a hover jet? If we need, we can use mine tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, it should only take about three hours then."  
  
"Alright I guess I will see you tomorrow Gohan. Bye." She said, making her way back down into the school  
  
Well, I'm not sure if that was good or bad. Oh well, it will be nice to have some one new to spar with. Though it's not going to be much of a work out, he added mentally. Oh yeah, I got to go see Bulma; I hope she worked everything out for me.  
  
I took one last look around the roof, checking to see if there was any watcher. With none in site, I took to the air.  
  
Gohan flew off into the sky. Unfortunately, he did not see the small figure hiding from sight on the street below.  
  
A/N: Ok, chapter 3 is done. I could use some thoughts on Gohan's character but also (I realized this towards the end) how the pace of the story is so far. I want to try and keep a consistent pace. I want a real story here. Anyway, please review and have a happy Thanks Giving. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Alright, here is another chapter. This might be the last update for a week or so; I have a side project I want to work on. (Another story in an epic I've been working on, id post it on the site, but it's really based on me and my friends, thus is filled with a lot of inside jokes and what not.) So I might focus on that a little, but fear not, for this story is far from forgotten.  
  
Once again I would like to thank Mira for her exceptional reviews. Its small sparks like those that help illuminate my dark existence. I am happy that I have been able to affect you like that with my writing. It's refreshing to think that people can still have such impact on each other these days. And so again, I feel this chapter should be dedicated to you for it is reviews such as yours that compel me to write more.  
  
One last thing I wanted to address . . . I read many fics as well as write them, and am getting quite sick and tired of people who just throw words on pages and call it a story. The reason my fictions can carry emotion, or why I feel that they can rather, is that for every single emotion I choose to convey, I search for the write words to properly express them. If you put your heart into something, and pour your feelings into it, then it cannot help but be exceptional. I had wanted to mention that earlier, but it slipped my mind I guess. Well, anyway. . . on to chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I wonder how she will react when she finds she can't beat me.  
  
I tore through the air towards Capsule Corp; maybe Bulma would have news on that place today. My mind backtracked to Videl once more.  
  
She seems to have an untold amount of pride. I don't think she's the type to admit defeat. Oh well, the Satan family could use a lesson in humility. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. But I suppose it's not her fault after all.  
  
Still, it will be nice to spar with some one who doesn't know what I'm 'capable' of. I felt momentarily depressed for a moment. Father was right when he told me my power was a great gift. This gift is indeed capable of great things, but this 'gift' at times, comes with to much of a price.  
  
The familiar sight of Capsule Corp was beginning to show in the horizon.  
  
Upon approach I could feel that Vegeta had Trunks in the Gravity Room, maybe I'll join them after my talk with Bulma.  
  
Why is it that such power exists in this world? Almost always this power leads to corruption and in the end, destruction. I flashed back to the two weeks I had disappeared for. I spent the entire time, slowly killing my self with training, desperately trying to rid my self of the energy I possessed. By the time I had finally made my way home, most of my ribs, as well as my left arm were broken. The left hand, bones actually shattered. Only a Senzu bean was able to save the hand. The blood loss had been extensive; Bulma had said if I hadn't been born a Sajin, I would have died. Its funny, so many things would be different if I hadn't been born a Sajin.  
  
I finally landed on the lawn of CC. Making my way to the front door, I found it unlocked. Maybe Bulma had been expecting me. I found my way to the lab once again, and again Bulma was nowhere to be found. I heard a sort of cry come from the area of the GR room. It was neither a cry of pain nor anger. I started for it.  
  
The site before me was semi-comical, semi-heartbreaking. Trunks stood in the door to the GR room, arms glued to the sides, while Vegeta was doing his best to push the boy out.  
  
"But dad, I wan to train with you!" Trunks said, frustration in his voice  
  
"Listen brat, I want you to leave me alone so I can train seriously for today. You are not fully at my level yet." Brat had an almost affectionate tone to it.  
  
"But dad. . ."  
  
"Out! NOW!" he flared his KI and Trunks was sent flying out of the room  
  
"I don't think that was really necessary Vegeta. . ." I said disapprovingly as I helped Trunks to his feet.  
  
"Don't sweat it Gohan, I don't need 'him' to train." Vegeta grunted at this and Trunks stormed off to an unknown part of CC  
  
"Ok then. Well Vegeta, maybe I can stand to your level then?"  
  
"Well Gohan, come to receive a beating once more?" It had been nearly six months since we last sparred. My head hadn't been fully in it; Vegeta thrashed me pretty bad that day.  
  
"No, actually I came to talk to Bulma. She is hopefully preparing a place for me in the city near my school."  
  
"Is she?" Vegeta gave me a half-smirk, half taunt look  
  
"Yes, is she around?"  
  
"She should be back shortly."  
  
"Ok, then in the mean time a fight would do me some good. You still have my Gi right?"  
  
"Its in the hall, three doors down. Be quick about it."  
  
I walked a little ways down the hall till the desired door was before me. Opening it, I saw a small closet. A single shelf was nestled between the walls, on it my Gi laid folded neatly. I took the garment and found a bathroom a few feet away. I entered and changed.  
  
Once clothed, I looked at my self in the mirror. There was the accustomed frown again. The Gi was simple enough. Black pants, black belt, and a black top with a dark blue undershirt. It was actually a combined gift from Piccolo and Dende. Piccolo presented it to me at my last birthday.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Gohan. Listen to me. You are a true hero kid. So Dende and I thought you should have this. It's a Gi Gohan, unlike most others. It is stronger than most alloys, and it can even repair itself. Its one of a kind, just like you kid" He had said in his usual gruff tone  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
I looked in the mirror one last time, taking off the chain from my neck and laying it onto my other clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall. I proceeded to the GR room.  
  
Entering, I stepped up to the console where Vegeta stood. The door closed behind me.  
  
"How much." Vegeta said rather curtly.  
  
"Doesn't matter I guess."  
  
"Very well . . ." He set it to 300 times earths normal gravity  
  
The sound of the machine filled the room; I could instantly feel the gravity begin to tug on me. Around 200, Vegeta and I both went Super-Sajin. When the machine stopped, we walked a few paces away, and took our fighting stances.  
  
He lunged first, but I parried his right, ducking down and coming up with a nee in his midsection. He bent over in pain, only to snap his head up, catching me in the face. I stepped backwards, momentarily stunned, and in an instant Vegeta had his fist in my stomach. I landed on the wall of the room. Vegeta flew at me, leg extended. I caught his foot just in time, swinging him into the side. I'm sure the thud echoed through all of CC.  
  
I flipped backwards, readying my self as Vegeta pulled himself to his feet. He phased out, reappearing to my side. Faster than I could react he kicked at my nee, dropping me to one. He swung his fist down at me, but I met it with my own. The force of the two blows caused a crash of power to echo through out the room.  
  
As he swung down with his left, I rolled to the right, causing him to miss. Before he could recover, I had planted my fist in the side of his face, dropping him. He muttered something undeterminable has he stood. Again we took are stances. We rushed each other this time meeting in a duel of strength. Who could bend the others grip first. In the end he won, flipping me over on my back fallowing by driving his nee into my midsection as I lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Alright, that's enough you two." Bulma's face appeared on the monitor  
  
"What do you want woman? We are trying to spar here."  
  
"I happen to want to speak to Gohan, if it doesn't bother his royal pain-in- the-ass to much."  
  
I snickered at that one, Vegeta shot me a look and I stopped.  
  
| Woman! |  
  
| Yes Vegeta? |  
  
| Dam you woman, if it wasn't for this infernal bond I'd. . . |  
  
| You would do nothing Vegeta and you know it. . . |  
  
| . . . |  
  
"Gohan, please clean up and come to my lab, I want to talk with you about your house in Satan city."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there soon. Sorry Vegeta."  
  
He looked rather irritated so I just left the GR room. Hey, had Bulma said 'My' house? I put the idea on hold, and made my way back to the bathroom.  
  
I changed back to my normal outfit, placing the chain around my neck once again. I stepped out, Vegeta stood before me.  
  
"I know you can do better than that."  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?"  
  
"Please boy. . . I know fully well what your strength is. Why do you insist on hiding it? Such behavior is shameful of a Sajin and a warrior."  
  
I didn't answer him, just looked down at the floor.  
  
"Kakkarot would not want you to behave in such a way."  
  
| Vegeta! You leave that poor boy alone. |  
  
| Bulma, it is about time this state of his has ended. So I'm going to end it for him. |  
  
| You will do no such thing. ChiChi and I have a plan for that. Just send him to the lab. |  
  
| Very well woman . . . |  
  
"Gohan . . . just go to the lab."  
  
I was about to walk away, but he grabbed the chain on my neck.  
  
"Remember Gohan." He said simply, then walked back in to the GR room  
  
I headed to the lab again stopping only to return my GI to the shelf in the closet. Bulma was sitting at her desk, face buried in papers and folders.  
  
"Sit down Gohan." She said, not lifting her head from the papers.  
  
I sat, still not saying anything  
  
"I spoke to ChiChi today. She was a little upset and worried about the idea."  
  
I lowered my head; waiting for the negative answer I knew was coming  
  
"But overall, she thought it would be good for you. So you can move into it anytime you want. I just need to go over the final plans with you about the design."  
  
I snapped my head up once what had been said registered  
  
"You mean she said I can move out?!"  
  
"Yes Gohan. Now, look at this." She handed me a document resembling a blueprint  
  
The house was huge, eighteen rooms. Three beds, two baths, two living rooms, a segmented basement with four different rooms. A pool hose on the side of the house with jacuzzi and an indoor pool. A large kitchen and dining room. Huge attic. What looked like a rather large game room of sorts, a big library, and what looked like a large GR room. I just stared down at the design.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Like it?" Bulma its perfect!" I'm sure there was an unusual amount of excitement in my voice  
  
"Good, its yours Gohan. Just move in when you like."  
  
"Wow Bulma, I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Gohan, you don't need to. Like I said, you and your father have saved me more times than I can remember. This is just a small part of what I owe you."  
  
I gave her a small smile and kind of scratched the back of my head. She laughed a little.  
  
"Ha Ha, you look so much like Goku when you do that."  
  
My smile faded . . .  
  
"Oh, Gohan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ."  
  
"No, its ok Bulma, you didn't do anything." Yeah, I am the one to blame here . . . I felt almost sick  
  
"I should be getting home Bulma. Got to start packing, and I have to meet my friend early tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, so Son Gohan has a friend now? See told ya that school would be good for you." She said, self praise evident in her voice  
  
I rolled my eyes at her  
  
"By the way, do you think I could barrow some capsules for my stuff?"  
  
"Sure thing. Also, take these."  
  
She reached into the top drawer of her desk, producing a pack of 12 or so capsules along with a set of keys, they appeared to be labeled, and a sheet of paper with the address on it.. She tossed them to me. I caught them and stood. I was about to walk out the door, but one more thing came to mind  
  
"Hey, Bulma?"  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"How am I going to pay for all the stuff I need? Things like food and clothes."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. CC is covering the bill for your stay there. Under one condition that is."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, two really. One is from your mom and I, and the other is from Vegeta. First, you must go too no less than 2 social type events each week. We don't care what, just socialize Gohan, please? Ok, second, Vegeta wants you to train in the GR room at your maximum no less than three times a week. Is that understood?"  
  
I debated for a moment  
  
"Ok Bulma, no problem. I promise I will do that."  
  
"Good, now get out of here. You know how your mother is."  
  
I cringed as I began the mental preparation I needed for the battle that awaited me at home.  
  
"Right . . . Ok, thanks again Bulma. Bye." I ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Gohan!"  
  
I ran through the halls of CC. I was just about to head into the main hall when Trunks stopped me.  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"I heard you and mom talking, can I check out your new house?"  
  
"Sure kid, but not till I'm all set up there. Tell ya what; next weekend you and Goten can spend the whole day with me."  
  
"Really? Cool! Thanks Gohan."  
  
"No problem. Well, I have to go Trunks."  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
"Well, you know my mom. . ." Trunks turned an ashen color  
  
"Yeah, I remember when me and Goten broke the stove when we were playing, my ears still hurt."  
  
"Exactly. So I'm going to get going."  
  
"Alright. Good luck then."  
  
"Thanks . . ."  
  
I made my way out the front door and jetted into the sky. I flew fast, but not too fast. I can't believe I'm going to have a place of my own. Wow, this is going to be great. I just hope mom is taking this well like Bulma said. I almost forgot. I have to be at the school tomorrow to meet Videl.  
  
Well, that will be fun. Its going to be nice to get to hang out with some one my age for a change. I better be careful how I handle that one. Hmmm. . . I'm going to have to talk to Goten. Don't want him slipping and showing his strength. And then there is mom, what am I going to do when she finds out that Videl is a girl, and further more, Hercules daughter. I frowned subconsciously. Well, maybe for a change I will just tell her what I think. Right, then when she starts throwing things I can run for my life. Oh well, it has to be done.  
  
I could see home approaching. I quickened my pace, better to get this over and done with. I landed and entered the house, going directly to the kitchen. As I suspected, mom was in the initial preparations for dinner. I was about to speak, but she beat me to it.  
  
"You know Gohan, this is a big step for you. I trust you will be ok on your own. Right?"  
  
"Of course mom."  
  
"Good, now go upstairs and do your home work."  
  
Wow, that's it, I was expecting an emotional tirade in some form or another . . . well, I still might get one yet . . .  
  
"Umm. . . mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Is it ok if I have a friend over to train with tomorrow?" I said, a little more timidly then I meant to  
  
"I don't see any reason why not."  
  
"Great, thanks mom." I hurriedly turned to walk away  
  
"Hold it."  
  
I turned to look back at her.  
  
"And just what is your friends name? Are they in your class?"  
  
"Yes, they are in my class, And, ummm. . . Their name is Videl."  
  
I could see her mind do its mental calculations as she eyed me down  
  
"Is that, that girl you were talking about yesterday?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
She gave me a look that I had a hard time describing, but it most closely resembled one of amusement  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, I don't have a problem with you bringing girls home Gohan. In fact, I'm relieved. I was actually a little worried you would have a hard time socializing. But I can see now that wont be a problem."  
  
I stared in semi-shock. Is this my mother? I don't recognize her at the moment. She turned to go back to preparing dinner.  
  
"Well, there is one more thing you should know."  
  
"What's that dear?" Her back was still to me  
  
"Her last name is Satan" I could here her drop whatever she had been holding  
  
"As in . . ." Ok, that's the mother I remembered. I hate when she uses that tone  
  
"Yes mom, as in Hercule Satan."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT! No lineage of that animal is going to step one foot inside my home."  
  
"But mom. She . . . "  
  
"No buts young man. You sacrificed so much to save us. Your father even gave his life. And that man stole the respect of the whole planet from you and your father, even after all you gave."  
  
I looked down at the ground.  
  
"She doesn't know mom, you can't blame her. I can tell she is a better person than that anyway."  
  
"Oh, why is this?"  
  
"Well, first off, she is probably the strongest woman on the planet, she may even be stronger than you. Second, she is the town hero, she risks her life every day to help people simply because she can."  
  
She seemed to debate this for a second.  
  
"Is she really that strong?"  
  
"Yes, she really is."  
  
"Ok, if she has earned your respect, then there must be something good about her. Ok, she can come. But I don't want to here or see anything about that fool of a man. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Good, then go upstairs and do your home work."  
  
"Ok mom." Best not to argue, go, now  
  
I made my way upstairs, and into my room, collapsing on my bed. All in all, it went better than I thought. At least she didn't throw anything at me this time. I remember when she caught me with the toaster; I had a mark for a week . . .  
  
I finished my homework in no time; it was a lower form of calculus, simple enough. I heard mom yell my name so I went downstairs. I guess dinner was ready.  
  
When I got downstairs, I could scarcely believe my eyes. I don't remember my mom ever cooking so much food. There must have been at least one of all of my favorite dishes. Goten sat at the end of the table, I could tell he was barely able to contain himself.  
  
"Sit down Gohan" Mom looked a little more dressed up than usual  
  
I sat, a puzzled expression probably written all over my face. Mom sat down at the other end of the table, opposite Goten.  
  
"Why so much food mom?"  
  
"Well Gohan, this could very well be one of your last dinner at home, so I figured I would make it special."  
  
I gave her a genuine smile  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
She smiled back  
  
"Can we eat now?" Goten had his eyes glued on the food  
  
"Goten, sometimes you're to much like your father . . ."  
  
Mom kind of had a reminiscent smile on. I just stared at the plate in front of me. I had forgotten about the ache in my heart today, but now the familiar pain was back, numbing my thoughts.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"What's up squirt?" I said, probably sounding a little depressed.  
  
"Gohan, why is this your last dinner? Aren't you going to be hungry?" I couldn't help but smile  
  
"Sweetie, Gohan is going to be moving. He is going to live in the city near his school."  
  
I could see the tears form in Goten's eyes  
  
"But I don't want you to go . . ." He was barely holding them back now  
  
"Hey, don't worry squirt, I'll be back here often, and besides, you can take nimbus and come see me any time. Ok?"  
  
"*sniff* ok." The tears were drying a little, but still threatening  
  
"Goten, its ok. Gohan wont be to far away, and besides, now you can have a room all to your self." Mom usually knows the right things to say  
  
"Really?" He seemed to cheer up a little  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ok, I guess he an go, but only if I get to visit."  
  
"Of course you can sweetie." Mom gave me a smile  
  
The rest of dinner passed by. I don't think I've eaten that much in quite some time. I eventually found my self in my room, just staring at the ceiling. I was once again running through the day's events. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. I've also got to start getting my stuff packed.  
  
I feel bad about leaving. Goten has almost looked up to me as a father, and once again I am taking that role away from him . . . Why can't father be here to watch over mom and Goten when I leave? I rolled over to my side, unable to sit still in that position any more.  
  
I looked out the window to the left of my bed; the stars were out. I blinked a couple times as I saw one fall. I could only think of one thing I wanted.  
  
"Father, I wish more than anything for you to be here with us."  
  
I let out a deep sigh as the star passed from my vision. I closed my eyes. I must have drifted off, because the next thing that registered with my senses was the sound of my alarm clock.  
  
A/N: Alright, another chapter done. If you noticed, I added some thought speech, indicated by | blah blah blah | . I am a BIG fan of bond mates. To me, there is not a more romantic concept on earth, then two people joined for life, able to share everything, and only be able to be separated by death. Right, well, thanks again Mira-san. And thank you everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
Oops, I kind of goofed a little, small mistake. I forgot in chapter two that I had had Gohan mention to ChiChi that Videl was a girl. So I changed the dialog a little to cover it. Sorry bout that. I also only caught the mistake because of something Mira-san had said in her review. So thanks to her once again lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Alright, here is another chapter. Managed to get this one done in one day. I think it seems a little short. Thorough, apologies in advance. There's a lot of stuff I want to do in this section of the story, and to throw it all into one chapter would make the rest of the chapters seem unbalanced.  
  
Oh, there is one thing I want to address. I don't want to see any more reviews concerning my spelling of the word 'Sajin.' I am well aware of the many ways to spell it. That's the one I like, that's the one I chose to use.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I hit the button on the alarm, silencing its disturbing tone. I groaned as I pulled my self from the comfort of my bed. I looked at the time, it read 7:02, and I don't have to be at the school till eight, plenty of time.  
  
Walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on my way there. I threw it down on the hamper, and took a look in the mirror. A semi frown greeted me once more. Sighing I headed into the shower, turning it on. The dream had come once more, only once this time, but it had seemed more . . . realistic this time. Making the water as hot as I could stand, I let it poor down over me.  
  
Resting my head on the wall, I sighed. I grabbed the soap, and tried in vein again to wash the dream off of me. I failed as usual. I tossed the soap down, once again letting the water soak over me. After I finished rinsing off, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel, and after securing it around my waste, traveled the short distance back to my room, grabbing a second towel from the closet on the way.  
  
I sat in a char, turning it to face out the window. I let my mind go blank while I dried my self off. Before I knew it, most of the water had for the most part, evaporated. I pulled my self out of my neutral state, and looked at the clock, shit, 7:30, got to get going.  
  
I stood, casting the towels aside. I pulled my standard boxers on, fallowed by a pair of black jeans. I put some white socks and some black sneakers. Lastly I put a black semi turtle neck shirt on. I looked in the mirror. Oh yeah . . . I grabbed the chain from its spot on the dresser.  
  
I clipped it around my neck. I was about to head out of the room, but I noticed my self in the mirror. Oops. . . for got about my hair. I made a half assed attempt at taming it. Giving up I went downstairs. Strange, mom and Goten were nowhere to be found; yet breakfast was clearly laid out on the table. I noticed a note under a fork.  
  
"Gohan, I figured you wouldn't want Goten around bothering you and your 'friend', so I took him to CC for the day. If you need anything, you know where to find us. Oh yeah, before I forget, there's a capsule with lunch in the fridge for you. There should be plenty for you and Videl. Have fun honey, and mind you manners. She is a guest in our house, but I don't think I need to remind you of that.  
  
Love, Mom"  
  
I smiled half-heartedly at the note. Setting it down, I sat down at the table. Eating my fill, I placed the remainder of the dishes in the sink. I didn't have time so I just used a little speed to wash them. Once the last was done, I dried my hands and ran out the door.  
  
I leapt into the sky, tearing off in the direction of the school. I let the wind rip over me as I flew faster than I had in years. Don't want to be late. Besides, I'm sure Videl is there by now, just waiting to scowl at me for not being prompt.  
  
I saw the city come into view and I slowed a bit. I flew over the many blocks, not intending to stop till I found my destination, but something caught my eye. It looked like the cops had a bank surrounded. Several masked men were standing out side, 2 of which held guns and hostages in there arms. I was about to intervene, but a certain sight caught my eye. So I just floated out of view from the crowd.  
  
The sight had been that of a small figure with black hair and unmistakable pigtails slinking across the bank roof. She neared the edge, peaking her head over the edge to survey the scene. I would have liked to help, but I can tell she's the kind that won't need or like it.  
  
I flew a little closer, though still out of view. It looked as though she was about to make her move. She leaped down, silently taking out the man in the back. Luckily, no one in the crowd said anything. Again, she disabled the next one up without a sound. Then with two kicks, the riflemen were down. By now she had been discovered.  
  
One rather large oaf charged her, instantly regretting it as she jumped and kneed, probably breaking his nose. He fell back wards in a cry of pain. There were two left now, one stayed back while the other pulled the gun at her. Right when he fired, she ducked and ran under him, crashing into his midsection. The remainder of the two took off down the alley. Well, after all that, it be a shame if one got away right? I moved in a flash.  
  
The man screamed and fell backwards as he ran into my front. He just looked at me as I picked him up by his color. It was then that Videl came shooting around the corner. I dropped him when she saw me. She didn't look happy.  
  
"Why did you do that for Gohan?" She said, glaring at me  
  
"Your welcome" I said, a little insulted actually  
  
She shook her head at me  
  
"Thanks Gohan, but I don't need your help." In an angry yet apologetic tone I didn't think possible to produce  
  
"Ok, I just didn't want one to get away after all you just did."  
  
"You were watching me?"  
  
"Yeah, you did great actually"  
  
"Thanks I guess, but its nothing really, happens all the time."  
  
"Oh, you do this kind of thing often?" I said, a little playfully  
  
"Yeah, I'm Videl Satan, town hero." She said with a smile. She should smile more often  
  
"Well miss hero, would you like to go train now, or would you like to find some more helpless criminals to pummel?" I said sarcastically  
  
"No, I think I will just pummel you Gohan." She said confidently  
  
I walked right up to her bending down a little to look her in the eye.  
  
"Give it your best shot" By the look on her face, I could tell I had pissed her pride off  
  
"Ok, I most certainly will, as soon as we get to this house of yours."  
  
"Alright then, shall we find a nice open spot to take off from, or will your copter fit in this alley?"  
  
"Fallow me."  
  
We made are way out the back alley; a small grass field was actually there. She tossed her capsule down and after the explosion sat her Jet Copter. She hopped in the driver side and motioned for me to fallow her. I did so, and no sooner had I shut the door, did she take off, knocking me back a little in my seat.  
  
Shortly we saw the city pass from are view and we found are selves flying over open country. There was a fairly comfortable silence, but Videl chose to break it.  
  
"Why do you live so far out Gohan?"  
  
"Well, actually, because of my dad." I said, the last word almost choked out, but I caught it  
  
"Oh, he didn't like the city?"  
  
"You could say that. He was raised in the middle of nowhere as well, and felt it the best way to live."  
  
"Oh, makes sense I guess."  
  
I didn't answer, just looked out the window  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
I didn't notice her call my name; she said it a little louder.  
  
"Gohan!?"  
  
This time it snapped me from my thoughts  
  
"Oh, sorry Videl, I was just thinking."  
  
She gave me a look of puzzlement and returned her focus to piloting. I was glad she didn't further pursue what I was thinking about. I looked at the clock on the dashboard, 8:30. It would be at least ten before we reach the house.  
  
Remainder of the time we spent with light chitchat, getting to know each other a little. I was quite impressed to learn she had one the junior martial arts tournament when she was seven. We talked a lot about are fighting backgrounds. I felt bad not being able to tell her the full truth, but I just don't want her to freak out one day. Maybe if she proves I can trust her, then I might be able to tell her one-day.  
  
Before we knew it, we had reached my house. We landed a little abruptly, but fine nonetheless. Exiting the jet, we made are way to the house. Videl paused a little to look around.  
  
"Its wonderful out here Gohan." She said, a little awe struck. Guess she doesn't get out of the city much  
  
"Yeah the scenery is actually quite beautiful." I said, looking at her. I almost blushed at the connotation of what I had said. How rather unlike me  
  
"Well, want to come on? I have to change into my GI anyway."  
  
"Sure, ok."  
  
We both walked inside, I showed her around the first floor a little. She chose the living room to sit in while I ran upstairs to change. I found my nave GI with the red sash and through it on. I returned the chain to my dresser, and walked downstairs.  
  
I stopped in the doorway. I watched her for a second, as she examined the pictures on the table. It looked as though she was holding the one of mom, dad and me. The one with me wearing the dragon ball hat and sitting on dads shoulder. I looked at the ground slightl in memory of the picture. She surprised me when she spoke.  
  
"Is this your mom and dad?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, that is Son Goku."  
  
"Yes, he was . . ."  
  
"Was?" she asked quizzically  
  
"He died when I was eleven." I'm sure the pain was evident in my voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean too . . ."  
  
"No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." I said, smiling best I could  
  
She still looked a little guilty, but spoke anyway  
  
"Your father was the youngest world champion ever, and one of the greatest martial artists the world has ever seen. You must be proud."  
  
"More than you know . . ." I said, with a mix of pride and pain  
  
"I find it hard to believe he used those tricks as my father calls them."  
  
"I can assure you my father used no tricks." I said with a little pride  
  
"I'm sure he didn't." She said, genuinely  
  
"Where is your mom?"  
  
"She took my brother for the day, so not to disturb are training."  
  
"You have a brother?" she said, somewhat amused  
  
"Yeah, he's quite the handful. Were lucky mom took him, or we would never get to train.  
  
"That was nice of her."  
  
"Is this a picture of him?"  
  
I looked down at the picture of Goten and me at my birthday party. He was sitting on my shoulders, using my hair as reigns."  
  
"He looks a lot like your dad."  
  
"You have no idea . . ." I said sadly. She picked up on it, thankfully, and changed the subject  
  
"Yeah. So, you want to go out now? I can't wait to beat you Gohan"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We both stepped out the front door heading into the grass to the left. She took a stance, as did eye. With a flash she lunged at me.  
  
A/N: Well, it's done I guess, and only 9 minutes left before I get to go home from work so ill proof read it tomorrow ;). It seems slightly short, and again I apologize. Next chapter should be a big one. A lot is going to happen next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Well, here is the 6th chapter, I finished it just in time to post it before I leave work to go home for the weekend. Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed so far. In fact if I happen to reach 100 reviews I'll make some sort of special story, a little side story to this one maybe.  
  
I think I like the way the story is shaping up, and I like the way Gohan is headed. I juggling around an idea for the WMAT, or I might just not go through that at all. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. All ideas are useful.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The look of shock she wore, as she now stared at me from her position on the ground, was enough to make anyone laugh. And I did. As a result, I'm sure her pride demanded retribution, and so she stood, preparing to charge again. This time I caught her punch when she threw it. When I had, she kicked at me. I blocked it, and released her hand.  
  
"Well Gohan, looks like you are just as good a fighter as you said you were." She said in a serious tone.  
  
I smirked back at her.  
  
"Ok, now I'm going to stop playing around, get ready Gohan."  
  
So she was just playing around? Good, I thought she was stronger than that. I don't really want to beat her to bad; maybe I'll just pretend I have to work for it. After all, it's not her fault I'm half Sajin  
  
She kicked at my head, so I blocked. I let her connect into my stomach with her fist, grunting slightly to indicate some pain. No sooner had she connected then did she flip backwards, retracting the extended leg, while swinging the one, which had been formerly planted at the ground, up, connecting with my jaw. Surprised, I reeled backwards almost losing my balance and landing on the ground. It was my turn to look shocked. She seems to be a far superior fighter than I thought. I could see her smirk as she charged at me again.  
  
I barely had enough time to duck as her fist, and as I did, she brought her nee up, most likely expecting to connect with my face. I blocked it in time, and them pushed her off balance before I landed a light blow in her midsection. She seemingly ignored it and decked me upside the head. And I thought I was going to try and make it look like I was trying. Oh well, my fault for being too confident . . .  
  
She stopped her attack long enough to speak  
  
"You take a punch pretty good Gohan." She wore a confident smirk  
  
All right, I don't feel like getting hit anymore. I think I'll win now  
  
This time, when she punched at me, I ducked down, and drove my shoulder into her waistline, effectively tackling her. I quickly recovered, and stood in time to see her jump to her feet. She ran at me, jumping and extending her foot. As she was about to connect I grabbed her foot, stopping her dead in the air. She squeaked slightly as she hit the ground.  
  
"Your pretty good Videl."  
  
"Your not so bad your self Gohan. But why do I get the feeling you are holding back?" she said, standing  
  
"Well, I am a little, I don't want to hurt you after all."  
  
She gave me, what was actually, a very beautiful smile.  
  
"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about that, I can take care of my self."  
  
Her eyes narrowed  
  
"Now, show me what you can do Gohan."  
  
"I cocked an eyebrow at her. Do you really want me too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I sighed just before I rushed at her, I think my speed surprised her, because she barely blocked the punch I through at her. I let small volleys at her, she blocked most, a few landed, though none were really hard enough to hurt her. I kept pushing her back. A few seconds later, she tripped over the branch that had been behind her. She landed on her ass, fairly hard.  
  
"Ok, that's what I thought." She said  
  
"What's what you thought?"  
  
"That you are way stronger then you let on."  
  
"I'm not that much stronger then you Videl, I. . . "  
  
"No, you are, you may not want to say it, but I can see it in your eyes. As a fighter, I can tell."  
  
I'm surprised her pride let her say that. I kind of looked down at the ground . . .  
  
"You strong Videl, you know that right? Your one of the strongest on the planet, and I would bet anything you can beat your dad even too."  
  
She gave me a genuine smile  
  
"Thanks Gohan, but I doubt that, I mean, I can't even beat you." she said, in a joking tone, though it seemed laced with sadness  
  
That statement is a lot funnier than she thinks. She could easily beat that oaf. It looked as though she was a little upset, so I thought of an idea.  
  
"Hey, want to go for a walk? I think we could use a breather."  
  
She looked at me a little strangely, as if trying to decide what to say  
  
"Sure, I guess. Lead the way."  
  
"Ok, fallow me."  
  
I led us to the back of my home, into the forest. We made are way though the forest, conversing here or there, mostly about school, or martial arts. It appears that played a big role in both are lives. After awhile Videl caught sight of a clearing and took off for it, leaving me watching as she dashed towards it.  
  
"Come on Gohan!" I heard her shout in the distance. So I did  
  
I ran after her, following her up to the edge of the forest. She had found a cliff side I had used to come and visit when . . . when I could it around at home anymore. She looked behind to check and see if I had followed her, and seeing that I had, walked up towards the edge of the cliff. She sat down, swinging her legs over the edge. I sat down behind her, a little to the left. She seemed content to check out the scenery.  
  
Its funny, I ad her pegged to throw a fit when she realized she couldn't beat me, but surprisingly she's taking it pretty well. Believe me, it's hard to find out when some one is better than you. My curiosity got the better of me, something that hasn't happened in a long time.  
  
"Your not upset" I said, looking down at the ground."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I'm stronger then you."  
  
"No, not really, though its slightly frustrating."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not upset Gohan, because I know you are up to something."  
  
"Huh?" I asked innocently enough  
  
"Well, little things I've noticed. Things that don't quite add up, yet at the same time do." For example, that gold fighter showed up the same day you did. Also, if I'm not mistaken, I could have sword I saw you fly off of the school the other day. I thought I was going nuts, but after seeing you fight, I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"Me, fly? I wish." I said, almost nervously  
  
"Flying would also explain some of that lie you told in class about having a place in the city. I am a trained crime fighter, I can smell every lie you speak Gohan, so chose your words carefully."  
  
"But I do have a place in the city." I said, maybe a little to defensively  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, you can see it on Monday if you want."  
  
"So what if you do Gohan." I haven't felt this grilled since I broke some of mom's china when I was nine  
  
"Your father was Son Goku, one of the worlds greatest martial artists."  
  
That he was . . .  
  
"You know Gohan" she turned around to face me, her back to the cliff. "The four of the fighters at the Cell Games, I saw the videos. They had gold hair, and they flew. Funny coincidence huh?" I froze at that, I'm sure my eyes had the look of a deer caught in headlights. I will give the girl tow things, she is strong, and she is smart as hell if she put all that together  
  
"You don't think that I was . . .? Hahaha, that's crazy. I . . ." She had me  
  
"Your father died 7 years ago, right?"  
  
I stopped dead in my speech, eyes on the ground in front of me  
  
"The Cell Games took place 7 years ago Gohan."  
  
"That they did . . . " Sadness coated my voice  
  
"I think you are that boy from the Cell Games Gohan." Bingo, she's good. She is very good  
  
I said nothing, just watched her to see what she would say next, a serious yet sad expression on my face  
  
"In fact, I m so sure I would bet my life on it."  
  
"I am going to prove you can fly right now Gohan." I would like to see her try  
  
She stood, facing me, back to the cliff  
  
"Alright Gohan, here goes . . . "  
  
She stepped backwards off the cliff, taking me completely by surprise. I didn't have time to think I just reacted. I dove off the cliff after her. The ground was comin. I could here her scream. I'm not going to make it.  
  
"NOOO! VIDEL!"  
  
Two feet from the ground, is where we hovered. She stared at me wide eyed as I have her a glare. I waited for her to speak but she said nothing. Fine if she wont, I will."  
  
"STUPID!" I dropped her; she hit the ground, landing on her ass. She scowled up at me  
  
"Thank you for proving me right Gohan." The scowl had turned into a smirk. She stood, dusting her self off  
  
"Right Gohan, now start explaining." Now I bore the scowl  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Make me . . ."  
  
"I don't think I can, so you're going to have to tell me." She said, frustration evident in her voice  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a right to know what happened at the Cell Games?"  
  
I closed my eyes  
  
"You wont like what I have to say."  
  
"I think I know what I'm going to hear . . ." She said solemnly  
  
I thought about it for a few minutes, both of us standing in silence. Would it be so bad if she knew? It might forever change her opinion of her father. She's right though, she has a right to know . . . all right, I'll tell her  
  
"Ok, I will tell you, but not today. Its a lot, so I want to take a day, and think about what I want to say. Can you wait till Monday?"  
  
She eyed me suspiciously, seemingly debating what I had said  
  
"Ok Gohan. But right after school Monday, understand?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
I hadn't noticed, but it was starting to get late, the sky was even beginning to grow dark. Videl looked at the cliff face.  
  
"Well, how do we get back up?" I laughed a little  
  
"Like this."  
  
I scooped her legs up and caught her, she yelped a bit and glared at me. She was about to protest, but when we started to levitate she stayed silent, as her eyes widened half way up are accent, she spoke  
  
"Can anyone fly?"  
  
"No, not anyone."  
  
I could sense her disappointment as I said that  
  
"It takes training. I think you could do it though?"  
  
"Really?" her excitement was almost cute  
  
"Yes, your actually a lot stronger than you think Videl."  
  
"You mean you could teach me?"  
  
"Sure, as long as on Monday, you promise not to breathe a word to anyone about what I tell you. My friends and families privacy is very important."  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, I wouldn't tell something important like that to just anyone."  
  
We reached the cliff face, and I set her down on her feet  
  
"Good, I'm glad I can trust you then."  
  
She smiled up at me; I couldn't help but smile back  
  
"Ok, want to head back to the house now?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
We made are way back towards the house, a comfortable silence between us. Videl chose to break the silence  
  
"Gohan, how strong are you, really?"  
  
I stopped to look at her, a sad smile on my face  
  
"Stronger than you can understand. Just know that. I will explain more come Monday, ok?"  
  
"Ok . . . "  
  
We headed back towards the house once more. The silence was maintained the rest of the way. Upon reaching the Jet Copter, Videl hopped in  
  
"Ok Gohan, I will see you Monday. Remember, you promised to tell me."  
  
"I did, and I will. Trust me."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you at school then."  
  
"Alright, see you then. Bye bye."  
  
The copter lifted into the air  
  
"Bye Gohan!"  
  
I watched as the copter faded from view, turning to make my way back in side. Once in, I closed the door and trudged upstairs. In the sanctuary of my room, I tossed off my GI and returned to a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I plopped down on the bed. It was going to be a long night, and I have much to contemplate . . . most importantly, how much should I tell her?  
  
A/N well, there is another chapter done; feel honored, I have never written so many chapters for a story before, I usually get bored way before now. But, this story has my attention for some reason. I don't know why. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday. Well, once again, thank you all who reviewed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: I was originally going to have Gohan tell Videl in this chapter, but as I was writing some of Gohan's monologs, I realized how much potential this section of the story had. So I am going to break it into 2 chapters.  
  
Oh yeah, dedicating this one to Mira-san again. I wouldn't have had this finished till Monday if I hadn't felt motivated by her reviews, thanks!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I wonder what its like? I mean to have a child hood of carefree life, and fun times. Many thoughts along these lines were running through my head, as I lay on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Even the most enjoyable times in my life, were spent in preparation for great battles. What is it like to not know such responsibility?  
  
I looked at the clock, 11:00, I should try and get some sleep soon; tomorrow is going to be a stress full day. But how am I going to sleep? This is my last true night at home, in 'my' bed. I had thought about these things last night, after Videl had left, but now, the realizations were sinking in. I was leaving home for real tomorrow. I wouldn't be having mom or Goten to come back to at the end of the day. The thought is unsettling to say the least.  
  
The other problem is Videl, I still don't know what, how much, and even how to tell her. Do I tell her about my blood, and hope she doesn't look at me like I'm a freak? Or do I continue to lie to her? A freak? Am I really that? Look at me, look at my past, who has lived like I have? I never even had a real friend until just yesterday. How pathetic has my existence been?  
  
I placed my hands behind my head, sighing. Today was hard, placing my things into there respective capsules, my room, has never felt so empty. Mom and Goten kept up their acts well, but I could see how sad this is making them. Must I always cause pain, even if unintentionally? But they say change is good . . . I don't know yet, I'll have to test that theory.  
  
Dinner was the hardest; I've never seen Goten with such a light appetite. I felt like the lowest life form on earth. I could barely look at either him or mom. I wonder if they can make it without me . . . or even if I can make it without them. If it wasn't for them . . . my life would have ended by now.  
  
I used to wonder a lot what it would be like for them if I ridded the world of the burden that is I. What would it take to accomplish it was always the next thought. Maybe a KI blast pointed at my head, powerful enough to destroy a mountain or something. Or maybe fly into the outer atmosphere, and suffocate my self. Every time I would come close to one of these actions, it was them that held me back.  
  
I shook off the memory of those foolish thoughts, focusing again on the problem at hand. I guess I will start from the beginning when I tell her. The best action should be to tell her all of it. She's either going to like me as I am, or call me a freak and run screaming into the night. I was momentarily saddened by the latter, but shook it off.  
  
What will she say? How is she going to react? Those were the next series of thoughts running through my head. Worse case scenario, she's afraid of me and wants nothing to do with me. I hope that wont happen, but she has a right to know what transpired at the Cell Games. And to eliminate all questions, I might as well just tell her all of it. I will just have to hope things work out . . .  
  
On that note, I closed my eyes, playing with my thoughts until at last I fell asleep.  
  
The sound of my alarm clock greeted me once more. Disabling it, I pulled my self from my bed, maybe for the last time. I drew from my drawers, a white t-shirt, a black button down, and a pair of black denim jeans. Once they lay arranged on my bed, I headed into the bathroom.  
  
I didn't bother looking in the mirror; I could guarantee what I would see regardless. Once in the shower, I began once again, preparing my self for the events that would occur later today. Going over once again, what I would say, I let the water poor down on me. Had I had the dreams again? I feel as though I had, but I can't remember them. Doesn't matter I guess, I'm sure they will come again.  
  
I washed my hair, shutting my eyes as the soap creped down my face. So now, I think the only thing still bothering me, is what happens if she doesn't accept it, or rather me. Granted I've grown accustomed to pain, but id like to think that my Sajin side won't forever prevent me from living a normal life. It stole my childhood, will it consume me my whole life as it has father? Or will I ever find a way to escape it.  
  
Again, I started to think how life would have been should I not have been born like this. I shook my head at the thoughts, while turning off the water. Stepping from the shower, I placed the towel around my waist. I made my way to my room, maybe for the last time.  
  
I walked over to the window, giving a long look out into the scenery I had grown up in. I opened the window and inhaled the air. I sighed and returned to my bed. I got dressed once I was sure I was dry enough. I grabbed the pack of capsules that sat on one of the two pieces of furniture that remained in the room.  
  
I looked down at the desk with a sad smile; I had spent many an hour there, hovered over books. Well, now it was Goten's turn to under go that particular 'pleasure'. Sighing, I turned and made my way through the door. Shutting off the light, I took one last look at the room I had resided in for near eighteen years. I shook my head slightly and closed the door.  
  
I arrived downstairs, going directly to the kitchen. I was momentarily taken back when I noticed Goten wasn't in his seat. I think that's the first time the little guys ever been late for a meal. . .  
  
I saw mom standing over the sink.  
  
"Good morning mom."  
  
"Good morning Gohan. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yep." I lied; sleep was rather illusive last night  
  
"That's good dear. Coming home after school today?"  
  
"No. . . I'm going to go to my place." It felt a little weird, thinking and saying it as 'my' place  
  
"You'll be back this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, I figure, at the very least, I will be here every Sunday, for dinner"  
  
"That would be wonderful Gohan. You know, one weekend, why don't you invite that Videl girl." She gave me a weird look when she said that  
  
"Sure. . . Ok mom." I said, seriously enough as I cocked an eye at her  
  
"Great." She seems a little over enthused  
  
"Where's Goten?" Ahh, great move Gohan, change the subject  
  
"I think he is outside. Breakfast is just about ready, be a dear and go get him?"  
  
"Ok mom." With that, I went outside, scanning the area for Goten  
  
Upon seeing no trace of him, I felt out for his KI. Got him, by the river. I headed the 200 or so feet down the way to where the stream was located. I could see him there staring into the water. I walked up to him, but before I could speak he beat me to it.  
  
"Brother? Why do you have to leave? I like you living here . . ."  
  
I didn't need to see his face; I could here the tears threatening in his voice well, if I didn't feel like dirt for leaving before, I certainly felt that way now. How should I explain this?  
  
"Goten . . . You know that no matter how far away I am from you, that you are my brother, and nothing can change that; there is nothing as precious to me in this world as you are."  
  
"I know, but . . ."  
  
"Goten, I want to go. It's what I need."  
  
"But . . ." What else can I say to make him understand?  
  
"Goten what if every morning, when mom made breakfast, it made you so sad you couldn't take it? Just the thought of it nearly brought you tears. But at the same time, breakfast brings you so much happiness that you practically live for it." Figure pick an analogy he can relate to  
  
"So, I would still love breakfast, but it would make me really sad?" he said, semi-puzzled  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That would be bad." Perhaps an over simple statement  
  
"So in order or for breakfast to not make you sad, you would have to not have it always right in front of you. This way, after a while, only the happiness would remain. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand brother. But what makes you sad?" How can in possibly answer that?  
  
"GOTEN! GOHAN!!! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Thankfully Goten was distracted for the moment. He tore a path to the house. I slowly treaded after him, watching as he practically bounced his way there. Yeah, he is just like dad . . .  
  
Breakfast went by a little slowly, no one to anxious to be over with it. The clock was counting down, and I had class to go to. Silently, I took my plate to the sink. I washed it, and placed it to dry.  
  
I slowly made my way to the front door, grabbing my bag from where it had been placed. Mom and Goten came over to me. Goten almost immediately attached himself to my leg. I picked hi, up, hugging him hard. After a few moments, I set him down and turned to mom .She looked as though she would cry any second, but wore a proud smile.  
  
Gohan, I want you to have this. She produced, from the counter behind her, a flat brown box. She almost seemed to struggle passing it to me.  
  
"Thanks mom." I said, accepting the box  
  
No wonder she struggled, its heavy, what the hell is in here? I opened the lid. I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt a new surge of guilt, as I looked down upon an exact replica of fathers old GI, complete with waited training armor.  
  
"I know you're a little strong for the waits, and you have your own colors and symbol now, but I want you to have it. It's a keep sake your father would have liked you to have these as well."  
  
If I had been by my self, I might have cried at that point. A feeling of intense pain and at the same time happiness, no gratefulness, had crept into my heart. I was both honored and ashamed to be given such a gift.  
  
"Thank you mom, I don't know what to say." I knew better than to refuse the offer  
  
"You don't have to say anything Gohan."  
  
We sat there a few moments, all silent and watching each other, Goten with an occasional sniffle. Time was winding down, and I had to leave. I said a final good bye, and left. A few feet away, I jetted into the air, tearing a streak in the sky as I soared over the open landscape below.  
  
A/N: All right, that's chapter 7, I will have 8 done by Monday. Thanks again Mira-san for such great reviews, you are an inspiration behind my work. Like I said, nice to know that my work can have a strong effect on some one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry it wasn't out by Monday. I know authors give deadlines all the time and then post later anyway, but I'm a firm believer of "A mans word is his bond." So once again I do apologize. Reason being for this, is I was sick Friday, and unable to go to work, so I only got to start today, which is Monday.  
  
I've been debating on how much I should write of Gohan's past, I'm sure most if not all of us know what this past was like, but I think I'm going to cover most of it anyway. There is great opportunity for mental dialog there for both parties. If I do this, it's going to take me a little while longer to post this.  
  
Also, its time for a vote, I can't make up my mind. Have the World Tournament, or not? I'm leaning towards yes, but I haven't fully decided, let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The scenery flew by as I shot through the air. I tried not to think about what lay before me, but the doubts were still there, cycling through the back of my mind. I reached the border of the city. I slowed slightly and raised my height in the air.  
  
About forty blocks from the school, I noticed a pillar of smoke coming from a near by building. Changing my direction towards, I decided to see if any help would be needed. Once there, it looked as though four to five trucks were trying to extinguish the blaze, but seemed fairly unsuccessful.  
  
There seemed to be a great commotion concerning one of the upper floors. Focusing my vision, I could see nothing, so I felt out, searching for any sign of KI. I found them, small, maybe children. No sooner had I felt it, then did I find my self on top of the building. It was here that I caught sight of an approaching helicopter. Once above, a figure leapt out, landing near me.  
  
"Little late?"  
  
"Fashionably." She replied.  
  
"There are three or four kids in there still."  
  
"How do you know tha . . .?"  
  
"No time, I'll explain later. Ok?"  
  
"Fine, where are they?"  
  
"Two on the third floor, two on the sixth."  
  
She walked to the edge, peering over the side. Watching the fire as it claimed another floor  
  
"Well Gohan, why don't you fly us down?"  
  
I gave her a slight smirk as I stamped a whole through the roof, large enough to fit a refrigerator through. She eyed me curiously  
  
"Because it takes to long." I said, and then hopped into the whole.  
  
She joined me a few seconds later.  
  
"That way." I said pointing down to the north of hall we had landed in  
  
She nodded shooting down the hallway. She stopped though, when she heard me crash through the floor again. I crashed through one more, making my way to the third floor finding the door that held the cries of help within, I broke the lock, pushing the door open  
  
Inside, two kids, no older than Goten, stood pressed against the window. My voice startled them  
  
"Hey you two, come on, lets get out of here."  
  
They instantly ran to me, attaching them selves to my legs. I smiled slightly, lifting the girl up, securing my grip on her. I picked the boy up with one hand and through him on my back.  
  
"Think you can hold on?"  
  
"Yes mister." He said, tightening his grip on my neck  
  
"Ok, here we go . . . "  
  
I forced the window to shatter with a little flare of my KI. I walked towards it; I could see a small crowd had gathered. I told the kids to hold on one last time, and leapt out, slowing my self slightly to lessen the impact, ye tat the same time giving the illusion of falling. We landed smoothly enough, both kids hanging on for dear life.  
  
When they opened there eyes at last, both let out a small cry of relief, and leapt down off of me, running to whom I assumed was there mother. I turned my attention back to the raging building. I momentarily hesitated as I realized there was no real way for Videl to get down, the first two floors were fairly impassible.  
  
My mind set to ease when I saw her appear in a window near where I had just been. She looked at me, then the ground and then out over the landscape, most likely judging the height. Before I could even react to her situation, she propelled her self out the window.  
  
I prepared my self to help, but found I didn't need to, for she had securely landed on the ground. Upon further inspection, I could see the form of a small boy, four or so, clinging to her chest. She set him down, as his mother came running to him. She walked over to me.  
  
"Everything go well for you?"  
  
"Yeah." I said  
  
"Good job then. Maybe you should play hero more often Gohan." She said teasingly  
  
"Maybe I will . . ." I said sarcastically  
  
We turned and were about to walk away, when explosion rocked the building sending a large majority of it towards the crowd and us. I had no time to think; I just reacted.  
  
"HAAAAAAAA"  
  
A wave of energy came to me, knocking the majority of the debris away. When all had calmed it seemed as though most didn't know what had happened. I tuned to look for Videl, who was staring up at me in a state of semi shock. I reached down to help her up. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she accepted my hand.  
  
In the confusion of it all, we took off around the alley corner. No sooner had we rounded the corner, then Videl had grabbed my color, forcing me to the wall, almost lifting me off my feet.  
  
"Problem?" I said, cocking an eye at her  
  
"Tell me Gohan, tell me now!"  
  
"What happened to after school?" I said semi tauntingly  
  
"I want to know now god dam it!" She is cute when she's angry  
  
"Like I said, it's a long story, and we have to get to class."  
  
"Well, in about thirty seconds, that won't be a problem."  
  
She produced a cell phone from her pocket. She dialed in a number, and brought the phone to her ear  
  
"Hello, Mr. Thomas?" (A/N: Sounds like a good name for a principle right?)  
  
"Yes, this is Videl. I'm sorry, but myself and another student, Son Gohan, will not be able to make it today."  
  
I heard a muffled response on the other end  
  
"Well, Gohan had aided me in a fire that occurred today, it was quite an ordeal and I was hoping that we could have the day to recover."  
  
It sounded like a positive response from the other end  
  
"Thank you sir. One last thing though, do you think Gohan might be eligible for a permanent pass such as I have? This is the second time he has been able to aid me."  
  
The voice on the end, sounded almost questioning this time  
  
"Actually, he is a very skilled fighter, with an established history dating in martial arts. His father is a former World Champion . . .Son Goku sir."  
  
I could hear a suppressed sound now  
  
"Yes, I had no idea either sir. Ok, great, thank you very much sir."  
  
I stared at her curiously as she smirked victoriously at me  
  
"Well, now you don't have an excuse Gohan. Spill it!"  
  
Well, I had to admit, she had me cornered now. I guess there is no escape from it. Guess I might as well tell her. I in defeat  
  
"Fine, but think you can wait till we get to my place? I have some 'props' that will aid in my story."  
  
"Props?"  
  
"You will just have to wait and see."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She went to reach for her Copter capsule  
  
"Ahem."  
  
She looked at me questioningly. I walked over to her and scooped her up. Again, I took to the air before she could protest. I flew in the direction of my 'home.' I briefly wondered where it was, and then remembered the address. Only problem is I don't know where it is.  
  
"Hey, do you know where 192 shire avenue is?"  
  
"Yeah, its actually just a few blocks from my house. Why?"  
  
"Oh, because I knew the address, I just didn't know where the house was." I said sheepishly  
  
"So I was right. Hah, I knew you were lying about living here."  
  
"Yeah, I was sorry about that, just didn't want to tell everyone I could fly I guess."  
  
"Well, its no problem really I guess, I wouldn't want something like that getting out either."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you understand."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that way." She pointed northeast  
  
"Ok."  
  
I took off that way, not slow, but not fast either. It's a little weird, but I kind of like flying with her. As we came to it, she pointed out the right block. I stopped as we hovered high above it. I looked around. I guess I lucked out. The house was fairly big, had a large back yard, and a rather large park about three blocks away. I could just make out school from here.  
  
We landed in the back yard, and made are way to the door, I produced a set of keys from my pocket. I found the one labeled back door, and opened it. I stepped in, and gasped at what laid before me. The house really was perfect.  
  
It was bigger than I imagined. From what I could tell, all the planed rooms were here. The colors were great as well, Mostly of whites, and base shades. There was a plethora of modern furniture spaced around the various rooms. It seems Bulma spared no expense. I don't care what she says; I'll have to find a way to thank her someday.  
  
"Come on!" I said, grabbing Videl's hand and pulling her through the many rooms with me.  
  
Finally, we ended up in the entertainment room, a rather large circular couch sat in the middle.  
  
"Make your self comfortable, like I said, this is a long story."  
  
From my bag, which I had just noticed stayed by my side through these morning's events some how, I produced a capsule, the stuff from my closet at home. I opened it on the large table in the back of the room. I searched it for a little, and gathered the first set of items I would need. I came back over to Videl, and placed on the small table before her, a dragon ball, the four star one, Raditz's repaired scouter, and a bag of senzu beans Korin had given me on my eighteenth birthday. She looked at them curiously, and said nothing, I assume, waiting for me to proceed.  
  
"I suppose I'll start from the beginning and be as honest as possible. I think I'll get the biggest problem out of the way quick as well."  
  
She nodded and waited for me to begin.  
  
"Before I do, please don't interrupt, I'll give you ample time for questions. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Gohan, I wont."  
  
"Good, now you know my father is Son Goku." Sigh, this tale is going to be harder to tell than I imagined. . .  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What you might not know is that my grandfather, Son Gohan, a great martial artist that I am named after, found him in the woods when he was just a baby."  
  
"An orphan?"  
  
"So to speak, yes. Now my father was a very ill tempered child, who would do everything he could to be mean and hurtful, even dangerous. However, one day, he fell, off a cliff, and hit his head, and after that, he was as peaceful as a child should be."  
  
She seemed about to ask something  
  
"I know, will explain, I promise. Now from that day on, my father, and Son Gohan lived happily until my dad was twelve. But then one night, when there was a full moon, a giant monster came, stepping on, and crushing my grandfather."  
  
"My father lived the next few months alone, by himself, with just his strength and martial arts to see him through."  
  
"My father lived the next few months alone, by himself, with just his strength and martial arts to see him through."  
  
"He didn't live alone to long, because one day, a strange green haired girl rode up to his home, looking for this." I placed the ball in her hand  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This is a Dragon Ball. There are seven in total, the four star ball, which this is, has been passed on in my family for generations."  
  
She examined it closely while I continued  
  
"That girl was Bulma. Bulma Briefs."  
  
That caught her attention, and she snapped her head up.  
  
"You know Bulma Briefs, president of Capsule Corp?"  
  
"Yeah, she's been friends of my father, and our family for ages. In fact, who do you think is paying for this place?"  
  
I could see a note of understanding trigger in her eyes  
  
"Well, now I understand why you have this place Gohan. But why was Bulma looking for this?" She said, gesturing to the ball  
  
"Do you know the legend?"  
  
"Yes, I have read somewhere about seven magical balls that can grant any wish you desire . . . Wait, you mean that . . . ?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"Do you remember how all those people died right before the Cell Games?"  
  
"Yes. Most mysteriously repapered."  
  
"After the fight with Cell, we used the balls to bring them back, but we couldn't bring back my dad . . ."  
  
"Why on earth not?"  
  
"The problem with the dragon balls is, you can only be granted the same wish once, my father was killed once before the Cell Games. When I was only four."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll get to that." I sighed  
  
"Anyway, to make a long story short, my father and Bulma set out to find the dragon balls. There's more to it there, but you would have to ask Bulma one day."  
  
"You think I could meet her?"  
  
"Sure, Bulma is hardly your typical rich person."  
  
She seemed slightly insulted by that, but apparently let it go  
  
"Anyway, after awhile dad ended up training with Master Roshi, where he met up with many of his friends, including Krilin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaoutsu (A/N: spelling on that one?)."  
  
"Yamcha, why does that sound familiar?"  
  
"Well, you might know him as a famous baseball player. He is another friend of the family."  
  
"Well, back to the story. After training and coming in second at a World Tournament, my father ran around, having many adventures, one of which, he met my mother on. There is also a lot to tell here that I don't know all of, so you might have to ask Krilin or Yamcha about this one day."  
  
She nodded in response  
  
"Later on, there was another tournament, when my father was a little older. It was here that my father, and mother, ChiChi, met, and married later on. At this tournament, my father met a strange green being, named piccolo. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the earth, but in the end, my father defeated him. He was champion again."  
  
Videl seemed to be taking in my story, processing it bit by bit  
  
"Ok Gohan, but what does this all have to do with the cell games?"  
  
Sigh . . .  
  
"I'm getting there. The next great leg in the story starts when my father, my self, when I was four, and all his friends growing up, met at Master Roshi's Island. This is where things become confusing and crazy."  
  
"There not crazy yet? Famous people and wishes aren't enough?"  
  
I let out a deep sigh  
  
"You have no idea how crazy this is going to get. If I haven't been there I wouldn't believe any of it . . ."  
  
A/N: well, this seems like a good place to take a break. How's the tale going so far? And I need some input weather I should solely stay in Gohan's POV, I may start Switching off between Gohan and Videl's Povs in upcoming chapters. Anyway, Happy holidays, and thanks everyone who has reviewed. Next chapter should be up by next Monday. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Well, here is another chapter, sorry about the long, LONG, delay, I've been busy lol. Somewhere between the water pump in my car failing, and my new girlfriend (yes, I'm surprised I found another person who can stand to be around me for more than 3 seconds also. o_O) I lost track of time and the story kind of got put on the back burner. Fear not, I have not forgotten about it though.  
  
Anyway, I'd like again to thank Mira-san for her diligent reviews; if it wasn't for them I might not have written this yet. Also, I want to give `special thanks to her friend who is the only person who has yet to review my song fic. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to the two of them.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What do you mean he had a tail?"  
  
I can see this is going to be hard to explain . . . well, better just get it out..  
  
"He had a tail because he was from another planet."  
  
"This Raditz . . . You're saying he was an alien?"  
  
Well. here it goes. . .  
  
"You're not afraid of aliens are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never really met one."  
  
"Are you sure Videl?"  
  
"I think I would know if I had . . ."  
  
"Videl, Raditz is actually my fathers older brother."  
  
"But then your dad was . . ."  
  
"He was a Sajin. And I am Half Sajin." Her eyes widened and I feared what her reaction would be  
  
"Well, that explains a few things then . . ." well, I didn't expect a calm reaction, that's for sure  
  
"So your not really from earth then?"  
  
"No, I am. My father wasn't, but my mother is human."  
  
"Oh, well, you don't look any different?"  
  
"Most aliens are human enough looking. The only real difference with Sajin's is that we have tails, mine was removed however." Well, lets also not forget incredible strength and a fairly unhealthy supply of battle lust . . .  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
"Ok? Your not surprised or angry?"  
  
"Well, I am surprised, but more than anything I am relieved."  
  
"Relieved?"  
  
"Yeah, because now I feel better about losing to you in our spar, you had a little bit of an edge." Well, a little more than an edge . . .  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Tell me Gohan, how strong are you, really? I know you beat Cell, but how far does your power go?"  
  
"If I said I could blow up this planet with a wave of my hand, would you believe me?"  
  
"Yes, after what I have heard, I think you might just be capable of it. You never would though right?"  
  
"Of course! This power is only a gift if I use it to protect."  
  
"Well, I have no worries then."  
  
"Ok, back to the story I guess. Raditz had come, seeking my father. He wanted to find out why he hadn't conquered earth yet. You see, dad was sent here to kill everyone, but forgot his mission when he hit his head all those years ago."  
  
"Oh, I see, but what about your grandfather? I have a feeling you know what really happened."  
  
"I do." I said letting out a sigh "one of the other differences between a Sajin and humans, is, this is also why I had my tail removed by the way, that if we have our tail, and we view a full moon, we become what is known as an Ozzaru."  
  
"What is an Ozzaru?"  
  
"The best way I could describe it to you, is like a Giant Wear-Ape. In that form, are power grows tremendously."  
  
"Then why have your tail removed? I mean, if you get such a power boost."  
  
"Well, neither my father or I can control that form . . . That's why my grandfather died; my dad crushed him, while in that form. I have also been forced into it a few times, each time I have know control of my actions, or memory of what happened."  
  
"Wow, what a draw back . . ."  
  
"Well, one of us that I know of can control it. Well, he could before he lost his tail."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"He is the last full blooded Sajin left alive that we know of. He is Bulma's, for lack of a better word, husband."  
  
"Was he sent to earth too?"  
  
"No, he came here to destroy it, after my father and piccolo defeated Raditz. Vegeta was once are greatest enemy, though I think he has come to think of earth as his home now."  
  
"Destroy it?"  
  
"I'm about to explain what happened. When Raditz came to the island, he was looking for my father, and wanted him to become a member of the planet traders."  
  
"Planet Traders?"  
  
"A group, of fiercely strong aliens, members are from all races around the universe. They lay waste to planets and there populations, and then sell them to the highest bidder."  
  
"My father, of course, refused. So Raditz kidnapped me, in order to make my dad join him. At this time, piccolo made the first major step in becoming are allie. He joined my father in an attempt to defeat Raditz, and save me. Though he only agreed to help, so it would be easier for HIM to rule the earth."  
  
"Wait, I read Goku killed piccolo in the world tournament."  
  
"Well, technically, he did die."  
  
"He did?"  
  
Wow, this whole thing really is more confusing than I thought  
  
"Well, that form of him did. He produced, as he was dieing, an egg of sorts, and spat it out into the distance. The egg had contained all of that Piccolo's evil intentions, and from it was born the Piccolo we know today."  
  
"Your first Sensei came from an egg? And he was evil?"  
  
"Well, Piccolo is also an alien. He is what is known as a Namek. Namek's are the ones responsible for creating the dragon balls, and that is why they exist here on earth. Also, he has gone through some changes. He is literally not the same person he was when I first knew him. He has joined, in a process only Namek's can do, with tow other Namek's, sharing power, intelligence, and will."  
  
"You mean he is three people?"  
  
"Basically. But enough about that tangent, back to the story. Piccolo and my father followed Raditz to where he had landed in his space pod. I know it was a space pod, because that was where he was holding me. From in there I watched him pummel both piccolo and my father. At some point, it became to much for me to bare, and my hidden power exploded."  
  
"Hidden power?"  
  
"Yes, unlike the other fighters, when my limits are pushed, I explode in an uncontrollable rage, fighting till I have nothing left to give, or until I'm satisfied . . . It is a power that has cost me dearly."  
  
"Dearly?"  
  
I let out a heavy sigh  
  
"I will explain that more, when I tell you about the cell games."  
  
She seemed as though she would fallow up, but backed off  
  
"Ok Gohan."  
  
"When it released, I tore through the pod, heading straight at Raditz. I hit him head first, cracking his armor and most likely a few of his ribs."  
  
"You mean you defeated him? And you were only. let's see.. Four?"  
  
"No, I didn't defeat him, but stunned, surprised, and wounded him. It was enough to give piccolo and my father enough time to recover. As soon as he was on his feet, Raditz picked my unconscious form up and was about to destroy me, but my father latched on to him from behind, pinning him in place. Piccolo then used is special attack he calls the 'Special Beam Cannon.' It destroyed Raditz, by tearing through his chest. However it also hit my father, killing him as well."  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan."  
  
I cocked a halfhearted smile  
  
"Don't worry about it, we wished him back to earth with the Dragon Balls a year later."  
  
"Ok, but what happened then?"  
  
"Well, Piccolo saw how strong I really was, and took me off for training."  
  
"Oh, that's why you say he is your first sensei. What kind of training?"  
  
"Well, there were two sections to it; a six-month 'survival training', and another six of martial arts and KI training. Oh, did I explain what KI was yet?"  
  
"No, not fully 100%, but you did mention it."  
  
"Well, KI, is this . . . "  
  
I produced a small white globe of energy, harmless though  
  
"KI, is your life force. Those with a strong KI can harness it, and do things like fly, move super fast, or even destroy things. "  
  
"You mean you need to control that to be able to fly?"  
  
"Yup. Don't worry, I will teach you all about it if you want to learn."  
  
"That would be great Gohan."  
  
"Ok. Anyway the first 6 months, he left me alone in a dinosaur filled jungle to survive and grow strong. I passed the training, and mastered it. The second half, I spent learning about KI and martial arts."  
  
"He left you alone in the jungle when you were 4?"  
  
"Yeah, but I got used to it. It made me stronger actually."  
  
"Well, I still can't believe he left you out there with dinosaurs and stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the reason for all this training. Two Sajin's were listening in on the whole battle with Raditz."  
  
"They listened in on the whole battle? How?"  
  
"With this . . . "  
  
I handed her the Scouter  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's a Scouter. You can measure power levels with it. Power level, is basically, how strong your KI is."  
  
I took it from her, and placed it on my head  
  
"You have a power level of 170 Videl, that's quite impressive, seeing that the average human is around ten."  
  
"You mean I really am that strong?"  
  
"Yes, you are, your even stronger than your father, way stronger."  
  
"Wow . . . I had no idea."  
  
"Yeah, here, watch."  
  
I placed it on her head  
  
"Here, click this." I pointed to the side button  
  
"How come it says you have a power level of zero?"  
  
"Oh, that's because I'm suppressing my strength."  
  
"You mean you can hide it?"  
  
"Yeah, its a very useful tactic we learnt to fool the Scouter's. Watch, I'll raise my level a little."  
  
I raised it, and slowly the Scouter climbed higher  
  
"Now it says 1000, no, two, now five, nine, twelve . . . hey, it stopped. Why did you stop?! Dam it Gohan, I wanted to see how strong you were."  
  
"I can't go any higher Videl."  
  
"Why the hell not? I'm sure you are stronger than that."  
  
"Well . . . I'm stronger than it was originally meant to read. Um . . . here, watch."  
  
I took the device from her, and placed it on the floor, facing me I began to raise my power level again, shortly the scouter blew up  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
"Well, it turned out that the Scouter Raditz used, was also a sort of transmitter. Vegeta, along with his subordinate Napa, thought the dragon balls to be too good an opportunity to pass up. So they decided to visit Earth. We all trained to fight them when they arrived."  
  
"So they came to Earth?"  
  
"Yes, and we fought them. That battle was particularly hard for me, many of my friends died that day, even Piccolo."  
  
"Oh my god . . ."  
  
"Yes, it was my fault to, I was to scared to fight at first and Tien. Yamcha, and Chaoutsu all died before I even lifted a finger to help. The lesser of the two, Napa, he was two much for all of us by himself, he beat Tien to death, and Chaoutsu, he tried self-destructing on him, but even that failed. Yamcha died fighting the Saibamen."  
  
"Wow, and you were only just what, five now?"  
  
I nodded  
  
"Piccolo died saving me, when I attacked Napa and failed, he through a huge KI attack at me. It surely would have killed me, but Piccolo leapt in front of it. It killed him while I lived."  
  
"He gave himself for you? I thought you said he was evil . . . "  
  
I let out a sigh  
  
"By that time piccolo had begun to change, he almost seemed to be developing a heart. My father once told me it was I who changed him, and that Piccolo cared for me like his own child."  
  
"So he died . . . You wished him back with the dragon balls?"  
  
"Well, yes and no, I will explain that later."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Well, after Piccolo died, it was just Krilin and I against Napa, and Vegeta. Napa was almost about to kill me once again, but this time, my father showed up. He saved me and Krilin, and gave us each half a Senzu Bean."  
  
"A Senzu bean? What the hell is that?"  
  
"It is this . . . " I produced one from the small patch  
  
"A senzu bean is a very rare curative remedy. It is so powerful, it can heal all wounds instantaneously, and completely restore some ones health."  
  
"You can't be serious. No such thing can possibly exist."  
  
"Oh, it can, and does. I can prove it if you want."  
  
"How could you possibly prove something like that? I mean, you have told me some far out things so far, but that is just impossible."  
  
"Fine, watch." I stood, walking into the kitchen  
  
I returned carrying a knife. I stood before her, arm extended. I winced as I slit down the center of my arm slightly. The blood poured out onto the floor. I bent down to show her the wound. She looked shocked; she stared up at me with wide eyes, as if to ask hwy I had done it.  
  
"Now, watch . . . "  
  
I ate the senzu bean, in a few seconds; both pain and wound were gone. I wiped off the blood, and showed her once more. She grabbed the arm, inspecting it, eyes even wider now.  
  
"Believe me Videl, the things I have to tell you, are very real, and very true."  
  
"Alright, I understand Gohan . . ."  
  
A/N: Ok, fair enough spot for a cut off point. From now on expect a chapter a week, works gotten busy and I have less time now :-\. Once again, thx to Mira-san and her friend for their great and inspirational reviews. As always, please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks once again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: So busy.. Work is so, so busy.. But I managed to find time to write some how. I'm going just as fast as I can, but work sucks, users suck, and they know nothing. And they all call me :'(. That's why I like to call them L'users :-D  
  
Again, I continue the dialog; I should cover everything up to the end of the Freiza saga. I'd like to apologize for any inconsistencies or errors in the story, when it comes to the story line of DBZ. Keep in mind it's been over a year since I have seen some of these episodes. And I'm going bitch slap the next person that corrects me on the spelling of Sajin. I spell it Sajin, and I'm not doing it any other way. Also, I'm planning skipping some of the lesser events of Namek, including just about anything that happened on the way there. Half out of the fact it's not a necessity, and half because I cant remember all of it.  
  
Lastly, should there be any extended gap between chapters, I have not forgotten the story. I am just very busy.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I sat back down. Videl was still giving me a strange look, but ignored it for the time being. I'm sure she was just surprised by the suddenness of my . . . 'Demonstration'  
  
"So your father showed up to save you?"  
  
"Yes, once again he had to come to my rescue. It seems as though there is never a time I don't need his help . . . " I said, sadly and bitterly at the same time."  
  
I didn't give her time to interject before I continued  
  
"He fought with Napa, easily defeating him, and even humiliating him till the point where Napa was ready to attack Krilin and I to stop my father. He did just that, he charged at us, readying a blast that would have killed us. But my father used an attack he had learned in the other world. It is called the Kaio-Ken attack"  
  
"The other world?"  
  
"Do you believe in heaven Videl?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Well, to a point, it exists, and is known as the other world. In reality, it is the next dimension after this one. And it has two levels. Hell, or as they call it, the 'Home For Infinite Losers.' The other is supposed to be the ideal form of 'Heaven.' However, more often than not, you lose your body, and your soul sort of just wanders free."  
  
"Alright, I think I get it. One question, who would 'they' be?"  
  
"Well, the best description of 'them' would be the governmental structure of the other world."  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
"You can retain your body by performing honorable deeds in your lifetime. My father did many, and thus was allowed to keep his body. With it, he traveled the great distance down Snake Way, who only one other person had ever managed to journey before."  
  
"And what's at the end of this snake way?"  
  
"King Kai. He trained my father for a few months, making him strong enough to defeat the Sajin's that would arrive."  
  
"Ok, so what's Kaio-Ken?"  
  
"Think of it as a brief power up, it increases all your strengths several times over. Speed, vision, agility, power . . . all of them."  
  
"If such an attack exists, it would be incredible. But as I have come to understand, these things usually have draw backs."  
  
"Your exactly right Videl. It has two real draw backs, It last temporarily, and depending how strong you are, it can create a tremendous strain on your body physically."  
  
"I see . . . Your father defeated Napa with it?"  
  
"Yes, and much to are surprise, Vegeta, having been disgusted with his performance as a Sajin, killed him as punishment."  
  
"He killed his own?"  
  
"Yes . . . Sajin's take their strength and skill with an abundant amount of pride and honor."  
  
"So that left just Krilin, you, your father, and Vegeta on the battle field?"  
  
"Yes, and at this time, my father sent both me and Krilin away from the battle, so that the may fight Vegeta without worry over are safety. We eventually left, and my father lead Vegeta further away from anyone to reduce any damage or casualties the battle would cause."  
  
"So they fought?"  
  
"Yes, they fought, and fought, till they were at a draw. Then Vegeta did something my father could not make up for, even with his strongest Kaio- Ken. He created a strange ball of energy, one that simulated moonlight . . ."  
  
I saw a note of realization hit Videl's eyes.  
  
"You mean he used that Ozzaru thing?"  
  
"Yes. And even after my father had blinded him I none eye with an energy attack, he continued to mercilessly beat my dad. Krilin and I had soon returned, un-able to abandon my father."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"When Vegeta had my father cupped into his hands, crushing him . . . I flew out to distract him, while Krilin prepared his Destructo disk attack, which we planned to sever His tail from his body with. When the attack was complete, he threw it. Unfortunately, it missed, Vegeta heard it coming, for we Sajin's have enhanced hearing, even more so in are Ozzaru forms. Before dissipating, the attack sliced through the very rock formation I had been standing on."  
  
"Well, you guys must have been pretty screwed?"  
  
"We were, but right as Vegeta was finishing my dad, Yajirobi decided to make his presence know to us, by leaping out from behind a rock face, and slicing off Vegeta's tail."  
  
"Wait, who is Yajirobi?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know much about him my self, except that he lives with Korin; Korin provides us with the Senzu beans, and that he isn't all that powerful, but sometimes plays key roles in are battles."  
  
"Ohh, ok. So what did Vegeta do after he lost his tail?"  
  
"He went nuts. He chased after Krilin and I. I managed to gain his attention mostly though. But while chasing me, my dad called over Krilin, and gave him the energy he had saved. He had made a Spirit Bomb."  
  
"A Spirit Bomb? Is that another attack your father learned in the afterlife?"  
  
"Yes, it was, and it is fiercely strong, yet it will only attack those with evil in there hearts. The one problem is it takes a tremendously long time to create, because it barrows some energy from all living things that are summoned."  
  
"That's incredible . . . and now Krilin was controlling it so to speak?" "Yeah, he was standing on a rock pillar, while Vegeta had me pinned against a different rock face. When he felt the moment to be right, he through it at Vegeta."  
  
"Did it hit?"  
  
"Yup, me. Vegeta jumped over it, and it landed right into me. Luckily, last second my father spoke to me telepathically. I still don't know how. He said I could bounce it back at Vegeta if there was no evil in my heart. I guess there was none, because the ball of energy hit me, and rebounded right into a very surprised Vegeta."  
  
"Wow, what happened now, was he defeated?"  
  
"Not quite, the attack knocked him into the sky, away from where we could see. But eventually he came back."  
  
"Ill bet he was looking for blood."  
  
"Yeah, he sure was. He took out Krilin, and the started after me. At some point, I was knocked onto a rock, flat on my back, and when I looked up, what did I see?"  
  
"I don't know Gohan, enlighten me . . ." She said a little grumpily  
  
"Well, looking up, I saw the energy Vegeta had used before, the simulated moonlight. I hadn't noticed till then, but at some point my tail had grown back, so . . . "  
  
"So you transformed?"  
  
"Yes, and went crazy chasing after Vegeta."  
  
"Did you get him?"  
  
"Nope, we both ended up in the air, and he shot my tail off."  
  
"So you changed back?"  
  
"Yeah, and came crashing down to the ground as I did. Fortunately for me, I was still rather large as I fell through the air. Vegeta couldn't get around me in time, and I took him with me, crushing him into the ground."  
  
"So he was done now?"  
  
"Pretty much, and so was I, I passed out at this point. What I know happened next is that Vegeta called his space pod, and crawled to it. Krilin had found a way to get to his feet, and fallowed after Vegeta, Yajirobi's sword in hand. They both met up at his pod, and before Krilin could finish him, my father stopped him, and asked him to spare Vegeta."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because he was the only other Sajin left, or maybe it is because my father has such a big heart. Hell, it could just be that my father has always, and will always believe that people can change if given the chance. Whatever the reason, we spared him that day."  
  
"I see . . . So after he left, what did you guys do?"  
  
"Well, we were all pretty banged up, and couldn't do anything but sit and wait. Luckily, not to much later, Bulma came in with an airship, and we all took a lovely trip to the hospital."  
  
"My father had almost every bone in his body broken by Vegeta when he was an Ozzaru. Krilin and I weren't in nearly as bad shape. So a few weeks later, it was decided we would travel to Namek."  
  
"You mean where Piccolo was from?"  
  
"Yes. We were given, by the caretaker of the Guardian of Earth, Mr. Popo, a ship. It was the ship that Kami, the other half of Piccolo, and at the time, the Guardian of Earth, had used to Travel to earth from Namek."  
  
"So you at five years old, you went space exploring?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"That's incredible."  
  
"Well, I guess it could seem that way."  
  
"So, you went to a far away planet, what happened when you got there?"  
  
"Well, that in its self, is a truly long story, and in fact, I will probably leave out some of it, not that I mean too, it is just that so much happened. I will try to tell the most important parts though."  
  
"Ok, fair enough."  
  
"It took us two months to reach Namek, and once there, we soon found out that we weren't the only ones there to search for the Dragon Balls. The members of the planet traders, and there leader, Freiza, as well as Vegeta, had shown up. All looking for the Dragon Balls so they may wish for immortality."  
  
"So, you, Krilin, and Bulma, all were stuck in the middle of this hunt?"  
  
"Yes, and right away, Krilin and I set out for the balls, we came across the first one in a small Namekian village, but we were to late, Freiza had show up there, and was already 'persuading' the Namek's to hand over the ball."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing . . . Until they were threatening a small Namekian child"  
  
"You intervened?"  
  
"Yes, and exposed are existence to the enemy for the firs time . . . I Attacked the pink blob named Dodoria. In fact, I crashed him through the wall of a Namek house. I grabbed the child, and Krilin and I took off, Dodoria chasing behind."  
  
"Did you escape?"  
  
"Yes, we did, thanks to the Solar Flare technique. It's a flash of very bright light, which if used correctly, can blind a person for 10 or so seconds. It was more than we needed to get away."  
  
"So you guys ran?"  
  
"And hid. We had later found out that Vegeta finished off Dodoria. Bulma had brought a large supply of capsules, so we turned a cave we found, into a base of sorts. We found out that the little Namek child's name was Dende. And just for you information, Dende is the current Guardian of Earth. He replaced Kami, once he and piccolo rejoined."  
  
"Oh, so that what you mean when you say Piccolo isn't the same person he used to be."  
  
"Yes, there is also one more person he joined with, but I will get to that later."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Krilin and I went in search of the dragon balls, I ended running up to Vegeta after I had stolen the ball he had found. Krilin, found the leader of the Namek's, Guru. I managed to get away from Vegeta unharmed, and brought the ball back with me. Krilin, had his power greatly increased by Guru, and later, I was also brought back to him, to have min unleashed as well."  
  
"So he made you stronger?"  
  
"Yes, though keep in mind, I am infinitely stronger, smarter . . . and wiser, than I was when I was younger. I made many mistakes in my youth . . ."  
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
"Yes, but I think mine go above and beyond the norm." I said sadly  
  
"Oh . . . umm. so, you now had one ball, and were stronger then before?"  
  
"Yes. But we didn't know the challenge that was coming. Vegeta had at some point taken all the balls from Freiza, which Freiza had gathered. So, Freiza summoned his elite fighting squad, the Ginyu Force."  
  
"By the time we knew they were here, Vegeta had already killed Zarbon, Freiza's second in command, and found us in are safe house of sorts."  
  
"They had come for the dragon ball. We quickly made the decision to deystroy it, but the creature, Guldo, made that imposibble. You see, he had a power, an incredible mental ability, which would let him stop time for all but himself. The one draw back, was that he couldn't breath with time stopped. Thus he had a time limit to how long he could stop it."  
  
"That's amazing. How did you save the ball?"  
  
"we didn't, they took it, and there leader went to return all the balls to Freiza. He also left the other four members of the force destroy us."  
  
"So you all fought?"  
  
"yes, and might I add, after a long display of stupidity as they used "Rock- Paper-Scissor" to decide who would get to have "fun" killing us."  
  
"So who did you fight?"  
  
"Krilin and I faced off against Guldo. We had been suppressing are power this whole time, so we surprised the creature. We took the upper hand, but he eventually caught us in some sort of mental attack. Krilin and I were both paralyzed, unable to move."  
  
"So how did you beat him?"  
  
"We didn't . . . Vegeta of all people, saved us. He killed Guldo, and took on the biggest of the three left, Racoom."  
  
"Vegeta won?"  
  
"No, none of us did, Vegeta fought hard with all his strength, as well as us. No one could stop him. In the end, He nearly killed Vegeta, but I intervened to save him, after all, he had saved me. For this action, Racoom set his sights on me. Krilin tried to save me, but was defeated as well. Eventually I fell as well, in so much pain I couldn't move, all of my energy spent."  
  
"That's horrible, and you were just five for all of this?"  
  
"Yes. Now it seemed as though the three of us were sure to have died, but then something happened, the same thing that always does, when we need help. . ."  
  
"What, what happened Gohan?"  
  
"My father. . . "  
A/N: Once again, this is a good place to stop. I'm trying hard not to make the dialog, or story seem rushed, or forget anything either, but this is more tedious then I thought. So I'm anxious to continue with the real part of the story.  
  
Again, I'd like to thank my reviewers, once again; this came out because of you guys. I don't wan leave you people hanging on the story, so I intend to finish it. And as always, special thanks to Mira-san, she is probably my main driving force for finishing this story.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, I need to give Mira-san more thanks than usual, she sent me an email with a picture she drew based one of my older stories, "All I want for Christmas." Thank you very much, I was genuinely touched, and it brought a true smile to my day. 


End file.
